


Gossip

by raviollialienking



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Boys in dresses, Fingering, First Time, I’ll be adding tags as I go, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Sex Talk, clingy Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviollialienking/pseuds/raviollialienking
Summary: Today was the day.Today was the day Akaashi Keiji would make his way to meet the man he had been engaged to since he was five.He had heard many things about the prince, soon to be king.How he was loud.He was very kind.And according to the gossip around the castle, very handsome.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I crave omegaverse

Today was the day.

Today was the day Akaashi Keiji would make his way to meet the man he had been engaged to since he was five.

 He had heard many things about the prince, soon to be king.

 How he was loud.

 He was very kind.

And according to the gossip around the castle, very handsome.

 Still, Akaashi wasn’t prepared to be with someone he had never met before, yet had been promised to.

 He’s not sure if he’d ever be ready.

 He felt bodies stir beside him.

 “Akaashi…? Are you awake already?”

 The voice of Kenma Kozume, one of the two personal assistants he had, asked.

 Akaashi liked the omega because he was quiet and a good listener. If he ever had any worries or troubles he could count on him to lend an ear.

 “Wow we didn’t have to wake you up for once, you must be really anxious today.”

 A yawning Yaku Morisuke, the other personal assistant, commented.

 Akaashi was also quite fond of this omega because of his advice. He had the best and could give reason to whatever Akaashi was having trouble with. And his banter with the alphas was always entertaining. He truly was fearless.

 The three had grown up together, so it was only natural they were close.

 Sleeping together, bathing, eating.

 Everything.

 “Well he is meeting a random stranger he’s supposed to marry in three weeks. Not to mention the three day journey there. Exhausting.”

 Kenma commented as he dragged himself out of bed.

 Akaashi groaned.

 “Don’t remind me.”

 He muttered as he got out of bed as well.

“Yaku do we have to dress nice today? Can’t we just stay in our nightgowns? We won’t be seeing anyone important until three days.”

 Yaku clicked his tongue and shook his head.

 “The princess and his party must stay looking perfect at all times!”

 Kenma snorted at that.But nonetheless the boys started to get ready, Yaku and Kenma dressing Akaashi before helping each other dress.

 Then the long journey to Fukurodani began.

 By the time the they had arrived Akaashi felt completely drained of energy.

 And he absolutely did not want his fiancé seeing him looking horrible so he had Yaku bark at a few guards saying how “the princess needs personal space” and that if he didn’t get it there would be a problem.

 Yaku was tiny, yes, but that wouldn’t stop some giant alphas from being scared of him.

So instead of being led straight to the prince, the boys were taken to their room where Akaashi finally allowed himself to panic.

 “I look so horrible...I’m so pale and my eyes have dark circles under them...he’s going to look at me and send me back home!”

 The dark haired omega sat himself down at the vanity in the room and started to inspect every single detail about his face.

 “Oh whatever! Kenma and I look worse! Let’s get you out of that gown and into a better one. Maybe it will distract from your face.”

 Yaku teased on the last part.

 Akaashi gave Yaku a glare and then turned to Kenma, nonverbally asking the blonde to stick up for him.

 Kenma only gave a small smile and put his hands up in defeat.

 Akaashi huffed and rolled his eyes.

 “Whatever. Hurry up before they come looking for me.”

 Yaku and Kenma somehow worked their magic because when Akaashi saw himself in the mirror he couldn’t help but admit he looked rather pretty.

 The dress was black and off the shoulder, revealing his smooth skin. Grey lace decorated the top of the bodice and the bottom of the dress was layered as it puffed out. On his neck he wore an emerald to match his green eyes.

 “Kenma always picks out the best outfits for you.”

 Yaku cemented as he and Kenma watched Akaashi check himself out in the mirror.

 “He does.”

 Akaashi agrees.

 “I just wish I didn’t have to wear this damn corset.”

 Yaku and Kenma sighed knowingly.

 The whole walk to the dining hall made Akaashi nervous.

 Guards he wasn’t acquainted to escorting them wasn’t exactly making him feel very safe as the alphas probably thought it was.

 Yaku and Kenma were walking a bit behind him, but he wishes they were right beside him.

 When they reached the doors of what he presumed to be the dining room, a tall man was there waiting for them.

 “Hello! You must be Akaashi-sama! I’m Lev Haiba, one of Bokuto-sama’s best guards! Please come in!”

 The silver haired man opened the door and revealed a room full of unknown alphas and his soon to be mate.

 Akaashi’s eyes were drawn to one specific alpha, and he knew.

 This one was his fiancé.

 He nervously walked into the room and bowed.

 “H-Hello. I am Akaashi Keiji. I hope to be a good future wife to you.”

 Akaashi cured himself mentally at his stutter. He had tried to speak as loud and confident sounding as he could without his voice breaking from nerves.

 But even if he had managed to do that, his scent would have given away just how scared he was.

 When he had risen up from his bow, he was startled to find the prince standing directly in front of him.

 He even jumped back a bit.

 He was now staring face to face with his fiancé, who was grinning widely.

 “Your description doesn’t do you justice you know that? You’re much more beautiful than they described.”

 Akaashi was taken aback at the boldness and felt his face flush red.

 Bokuto gently took Akaashi’s hand and led him to the table.

 “Come sit. You’ll be next to me, don’t worry.”

 Normally when someone told Akaashi not to worry, he did it anyways, but for some reason he found Bokuto’s words to be calming.

 Bokuto moved the chair for Akaashi to sit in and then tucked it back in before sitting down beside him.

 Once everyone was seated in their places Bokuto called for the meal to begin.

 The dinner was delicious, Akaashi hadn’t had something this good to eat in a while since their kingdom had started to cut down on certain things to save money. That’s how he knew his fiancé’s kingdom was more than well off with money. Which meant for even more of a reason to tie the two kingdoms together in an alliance with marriage.

 Akaashi’s parents had set the arranged marriage up knowing all too well their kingdom was only going to go downhill in the next years. And since Akaashi’s mother couldn’t have anymore pups and he wasn’t an alpha, their only choice was to have him be married off.

 It was his only use to his parents.

 And he had learned long ago not to be sad over his parents disappointment with him being an omega.

 He simply had to use his worth in the only way he could.

 And that was by being given away to a kingdom that was expected to grow strong.

 And indeed it did.

 Akaashi watched Yaku and Kenma talk quietly to each other at the end of the table and wished he could be next to them. He wasn’t sure what to do or say, so he just ate.

 “Bokuto-sama was really excited to meet you.”

 A voice came from Akaashi’s right. He turned to see a man with incredible bedhead smirking at him.

 “E-Excuse me...?”

 His response only seemed to amuse the alpha more.

 “I bet he wishes he was talking with you right now, though that’s hard to do when there’s a bunch of nobles in the room. Asking questions about the wedding and stuff.”

 Akaashi was confused.

 One, why was this man talking to him, and two, why weren’t they asking Akaashi about the wedding as well?

 The second one seemed to be more of an interest to the omega.

 “The wedding? Shouldn’t I be in the discussion as well then?”

 He watched the alpha shrug.

 “They’re _really_  old fashioned. I think you can figure out that means they don’t quite like talking to omegas about things concerning them. They’d rather talk to their alphas.”

 Akaashi let out a huff of irritation at that. He was hoping this kingdom would at least keep him away from people like that, unlike his own where they were basically everywhere.

 “Who are you anyways? Are you old fashioned too?”

 He questioned, narrowing his eyes slightly as he crossed his arms.

 He watched the alpha try to conceal his laugh, though he was sure if they were in private he’d be laughing like a hyena.

 “Kuroo Testsurou. Bokuto-sama’s favourite guard. And no, I’m not. In fact I like when omegas are a little disobedient. It’s exciting.”

 Akaashi’s eyes widened for a moment as he realized just who he was talking to, but quickly relaxed as he settled into the guard’s playful nature.

 “Then I’m sure you’ll love one of my assistants, Yaku. He’s the bravest omega I’ve ever known. I’ve seen him back talk I don’t even know how many alphas!”

 He giggled before quickly covering his mouth and looking around to see if anyone heard. He saw some people staring at him out of the corner of their eyes.

 Most definitely judging.

 It was then an arm went around Akaashi, successfully scaring him, causing him to jump a bit.

 “Kuroooo! Don’t be trying to steal my future mate! Akaashi, is this scary guy bothering you?”

 Bokuto asked as he stared at Akaashi with what the omega could describe as the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

 Something inside of him screamed “I hope our pups have those eyes”.

 Akaashi shyly shook his head to the question and Kuroo playfully put up his hands.

 “I was only making sure he wasn’t getting bored. You should really entertain your mate Bokuto-sama. I’m sure you’re dying to know him.”

 Akaashi watched him wink at his future mate.

 Bokuto stuck his tongue at the snickering Kuroo and then backed off of Akaashi.

 “I’m sorry that I can’t talk much now. As you can see they’re already getting impatient with me...tomorrow we can have a private lunch! How does that sound?”

 Bokuto kept a big smile the whole time he spoke.

 Akaashi could only nod.

 It’s not like he could refuse the prince.

 It’s not like he wanted to either.

 “I’d like that.”

 Akaashi replied, giving a small smile of his own.

 He watched the man who had opened the door to the dining room come up behind Bokuto and worriedly murmur something into his ear, to which Bokuto seemed to get a bit angry at.

 After a bit of back and forth between the two, Bokuto turned to Akaashi and gave a sympathetic smile.

 “So...apparently it’s time for the omegas to head to bed so the big alphas can talk I guess. Dumb right? I’m really sorry.”

 Akaashi was a bit taken aback at what his future mate was telling him.

 He was being asked to leave?

 He wondered if he had done anything bad and quickly started to apologize.

 “It’s fine. I’m sorry if maybe it was something to do with me-“

 Bokuto quickly waved him off.

 “No, no! It wasn’t you!”

 Akaashi watched the alpha look around before leaning close and whispering to him.

 “These old guys are just assholes. Don’t worry about them. You were perfect.”

 The omega blushed a bit at being called perfect, but nodded.

“Well...it was very nice being able to meet you, Bokuto-sama.”

Bokuto smiles proudly and stood to help Akaashi out of his chair.

 “You too, Akaashi.”

 The alpha kissed the omega’s hand gently and winked, successfully causing Akaashi to turn more red.

 Akaashi was then escorted out with Yaku and Kenma _finally_  by his side. They reached the bedroom and Akaashi went straight to the bed.

 “Don’t even think about falling asleep! We need to dress you for bed properly!”

 Yaku quickly went over to help Akaashi undress before he fell asleep. It was always a pain to undress the omega while he was sleeping. He was a deep sleeper and wouldn’t wake up for anything.

 “And don’t think you’re not gonna tell us what happened before you fall asleep. We saw you speaking with the prince.”

 Kenma commented as he undid his hair from the bun it had been in.

 “Kenma come help me!”

 Akaashi groaned as he tried to pretend to be asleep. He didn’t want to think about anything right now. His day was stressful enough.

 Yaku has been trying to get Akaashi off the bed all by himself and resulted in almost dropping both of them to the floor while Kenma watched from the vanity, not bothering to hide his laughter.

 “Kenma!”

____________________

“Kuroo I’m in love!”

Bokuto felt like he was going through a crisis.

 He had never felt such strong feelings before.

 He groaned loudly and face planted onto his bed, groaning some more.

 “It’s ok, Bo. I love you too!”

 Kuroo made kissing noises as he went and landed on the bed beside Bokuto.

 Lev didn’t seem to get the joke Kuroo had made and decided to join in as well.

 “I love you as well Bokuto-sama!”

This only caused Bokuto to groan more.

“I’m serious you guys!”

Kuroo simply pat the alphas back. 

“With who? Akaashi? That’s good since you’re going to marry him in three weeks.”

Bokuto peeked up at Kuroo and glared.

“But what if he doesn’t like me back?! I’d rather die!”

Kuroo groaned.

“Bo. He’s not gonna hate you. I’m pretty sure he likes you in some way. You were making him blush like crazy!”

Lev nodded. And quickly jumped in to agree.

“Yea! He agreed to having lunch with you right? He must be in love too!”

Bokuto processed everything his guards were telling him and slowly sat up.

If Akaashi didn’t love him just yet, he would eventually right?

If not, Bokuto was sure he’d do anything for the omega to at least like him a bit. He was already thinking of ways to spoil the raven.

Jewelry? 

Lots of omega friends?

Pets?

Bokuto started to think about it more and more and soon realized he didn’t know much about omegas.

Kuroo seemed to know exactly what Bokuto was thinking, which was normal considering the pair had been practically glued together since birth. Their mothers were even friends as well. 

“The perfect omega to ask about omegas will be here for the ball. Don’t even worry about it, Bo. I’ll make sure he has some time for you.”

Kuroo was talking about Oikawa Tooru of course. 

Everyone knew who this beauty was.

A ball would be held a week before the wedding and guests usually arrived a few days before, so they would be able to meet with him soon.

Bokuto nodded.

Knowing exactly just who Kuroo was talking about.

He was determined to make Akaashi fall for him.

____________________

 

Akaashi woke up like usual the next morning.

To Yaku and Kenma shaking him.

“Finally! Took you long enough!”

Yaku huffed.

“Yaku has them bring breakfast to the room, he already knew you wouldn’t want to go to the dining room.”

Akaashi tiredly sat up and stretched.

“That’s a bit rude...but you were right. I’ll apologize to Bokuto-sama at lunch.”

It was his own words that reminded him of the oncoming lunch date he was supposed to have with the alpha that made him fall back into bed and pull the covers over his head.

“Akaashi I don’t want Yaku to yell at me so please wake up.”

Akaashi peeked his head out and sighed.

He always felt bad whenever Yaku would get mad at Kenma for something he did, so he reluctantly sat back up.

“What’s for breakfast?” 

Yaku came over with a tray filled with delicious looking foods and Akaashi could feel his mouth water.

“What are those flat things?”

Akashi asked looking at the food. There was a cup of brown liquid placed besides it.

“Is that honey?”

Whatever it was, he had never seen it in his kingdom.

Yaku shook his head.

“I asked the really tall guard, he said they’re called pancakes. And that stuff goes on it apparently. It’s called…I forgot the name.”

The small omega placed the tray on the bed and everyone surrounded the tray of delicious food.

“Wow…”

Kenma commented as he tried the pancakes.

Yaku and Akaashi nodded in agreement and the three wasted no time finishing the pancakes. 

“Maybe living here won’t be so bad, Akaashi.”

Yaku murmured.

Akaashi agreed. But he was still nervous about the lunch meeting.

But if there were pancakes there maybe it would be fine…

Akaashi snapped himself out of the thoughts when there was a knock at the door.

The omega’s looked at each other.

None of them were dressed properly and were wondering if it was appropriate to answer the door like this.

“Who is it?”

 Yaku called trying to see if opening the door would be okay depending on the person.

“Lev! I’m here to show you three around the castle!” 

The alphas cheerful voice came through from the door and the three omegas relaxed a bit.

“Well wait just a bit! We have to get dressed!”

Yaku called back to him.

“O-Oh! Ok!” 

The omegas could picture the alpha’s face turning red without even having to see it.

Today Akaashi was dressed in a light blue gown, with a simple pearl necklace with matching earrings. 

“Stunning as ever.”

Yaku smiled as he patted Akaashi’s shoulder.

Kenma nodded in agreement.

“I was right. Blue looks nice on you.”

Akaashi blushed and turned to his friends.

“What about you two? You both look great too.”

The two were always complimenting his looks, so it was only natural for Akaashi to feel the need to return them. And it was true. The two looked very nice everyday. Always the perfect two for Akaashi’s party of three.

Kenma was wearing a simple light red gown with baby pink lace, and Yaku a light pink gown with white lace.

“Well that’s a given.”

Kenma said smirking.

Akaashi playfully rolled his eyes and then the three made their way out the door to be greeted by the over enthusiastic guard.

Today was going to be a long day.


	2. Slut

“And over there are the gardens! That’s where you’ll be having lunch with Bokuto-sama!”  
A tall, grey haired guard spoke with much enthusiasm as he showed Akaashi, Kenma and Yaku around.

“They’re very beautiful.”  
Akaashi responded kindly. He wasn’t sure exactly what else to say. Matching up the guard’s enthusiasm was a hard task.

“Right!?”

The three omegas had been walking around the castle as their guide showed them everywhere they were allowed to go.

So far the only places of interest to Akaashi were the gardens and library. The only two places he felt he might be able to relax.

He knew soon his own bedroom wouldn’t be a sanctuary anymore.

How his friends would no longer be allowed to sleep beside him anymore, only his soon to be husband. He could no longer be left alone with the soothing scents of his friends, only the scent of an alpha that left his heart feeling like it had just fallen down a cliff.

He wasn’t sure how to describe the feeling.

But he didn’t like it.

“Here’s the last place I’ll be showing you!”  
Lev opened the doors to a large ballroom.

The ballroom had a large chandelier right in the center of the ceiling that was full of intricate details. And on the floor there was smooth polished wood that shined so much Akaashi felt he might be blinded. But out of all the beautiful details in ballroom and the pillars that stood at the sides of it, he noticed how empty it was.

“Why is it empty?”  
Kenma asked quietly.

“Redecorating! We just had it cleaned out! I assume the planners are busy thinking about all the furniture they want for the ball right now.”

Ball.

That’s right.

Akaashi was reminded of the ball that was to be held in about a week.

Then soon after that was the wedding.

He really wished he was back in his room right now. He just wanted to cry.

He wasn’t ready for marriage, and definitely not with someone he had just met. What if Bokuto was only pretending to be nice? Then behind closed doors-

Akaashi snapped himself from those thoughts.

Thinking like that was only going to make him panic more.

He felt a hand at his shoulder and that was what really snapped him into focus.

“Are you ok?”  
The voice of Yaku asked.

“Lev can you take us back to our room now?”  
Lev looked at Yaku, then to Akaashi worriedly before nodding.

“Of course!”

The whole way back to the room Yaku and Kenma held Akaashi’s hands. They could feel how tense he was.

“If you need anything just call for me! I’ll be back in two hours!”

“Hehe ok…”  
Yaku gave a forced smile as he watched the tall alpha walk off, before closing the door and hurrying over to a blanked out looking Akaashi.

Kenma was currently helping him lie down without doing too much damage to his dress. He didn’t want his friend to show up to lunch with a wrinkled dress.

“I think he’s just worried about everything.”  
Kenma fomented as he pet Akaashi’s hair while said male stared blankly at the ceiling. Yaku gave him a look that said “no shit” before sitting down on the other side of the prince.

“Just calm down Akaashi...Bokuto-sama doesn’t seem like a bad person. I’m sure lunch will go by-“

“I’m not worried about lunch! Well I am- but it’s not the big issue…”

Kenma and Yaku were both taken a bit back by Akaashi’s sudden outburst.

Things stayed quiet for a few minutes before Kenma decided to speak up.

“Well...what is it you’re worried about?”

Akaashi huffed and rolled on his side so he could stuff his face into Kenma’s side. He stayed silent for a moment before eventually answering.

“I told you...everything. Soon you both won’t be sleeping with me every night...I’ll be stuck with someone I barely met. An _alpha_. I’ll have to actually spend my heat with someone… Where will you both go? Everyone you knew is back at home...now you both are stuck here with me…”

The two omegas clearly weren’t sure how to respond.

What was there to say?

Akaashi was right.

They wouldn’t be allowed to sleep in the same room as Akaashi after he got married because he would be sharing the room with his new mate. And his time would definitely be more occupied after becoming queen.

They wouldn’t be able to spend time together like they used to.

And in the new kingdom all the trio had was each other.

“Don’t worry about us Akaashi. We’ll be fine. Yaku can protect both of us. He’s small but you know how he is.”

“Yea! I’ll kick anyone’s ass! Alpha or omega.”  
Yaku could see a small smile creep up on Akaashi’s face and he knew that things would be ok.

For now.

The trio spend the remainder of their time talking about all the beautiful details of the castle until Lev came knocking at their door once again.

Akaashi groaned, but allowed his friends to help him up and fix his outfit so it didn’t look so messy.

He took a deep breath and opened the door.

“Let’s go.”

Lev didn’t seem to hear his comment to himself and simply gave a wide grin that Akaashi had a feeling he’d have to get use to.

“Hey! Bokuto-sama is waiting for you already! Seems like I was a bit late, but I hear he’s excited!”

Akaashi gave a small forced smile.

He wished he could be excited.

He really did.

But the sense of dread was all he could feel.

“That’s...good.”

The walk to the gardens was nerve wracking.

What if Bokuto didn’t like his outfit today? What if he was so nervous Bokuto would be able to smell it from his scent.

What if he told him he decided to cancel the engagement?

Akaashi would be dead if that were to ever happen. He had a feeling that he wasn’t exaggerating when he thought that. His parents would literally kill him. His only use in the world was to get married so his kingdom could have an alliance with Fukurodani.

Before he even realized it, they were at their destination.

And standing before him looking concerned, was none other than his fiancé.

_Bokuto Koutarou._

“Um...yes?”  
A confused voice of the prince asked as he and Lev stared at the pale looking Akaashi.

It was then Akaashi had realized he had said his name allowed.

“Lev he’s so pale! Did you even feed him breakfast!?”

“Y-Yes, Bokuto-sama! He and his mistresses even asked for more!”

Bokuto eyed him like he didn’t quite believe him, but didn’t say anymore. He hurried over to Akaashi to lead him to a chair.

The whole thing happened in slow motion for the omega. He shivered as he was touched by Bokuto. It felt tingly and made him space out more than he already was. His senses came back to mostly normal as soon as he was let go and realized he was sitting now.

Bokuto has been saying something but he didn’t quite catch it.

“Hmm…?”

“I asked if you were alright?”

It took Akaashi a moment to nod his head.

“Yes… Yes! Sorry! I’m just adjusting to this new environment is all. I must be tired from the trip here still…”  
he tried to explain. But in reality he wasn’t sure why he was being affected so much either.

Maybe stress was really getting to him.

He decided he’d have to worry about his health after begging Bokuto not to send him back home and go off looking for a more suitable mate.

Akaashi watched Bokuto sit down across from him and dismiss the tall guard, then return his focus back to Akaashi.

“I know you’re still adjusting and all, but I hope you found your room comfortable to sleep in at least. I made sure they cleaned it well so no one’s scent was in there. I hear omega’s are sensitive to other people’s scents and all that- we don’t have many omegas here though, so I’m sorry if I got that wrong!”

Akaashi slowly felt himself feeling more comfortable as he listened to the prince ramble on how he didn’t mean to offend him, and laughed even.

“Don’t worry. We are sensitive to scents, but it’s not extreme or anything. We can simply just pick them up more.”  
The omega explained calmly with a small smile.

“Is that so? Well I’m glad to hear that! Because I was looking into making everyone at the ball wearing something to mask their scents to make you more comfortable. Knowing this will save us time and money!”

Akaashi was surprised to hear this and felt a bit warm at his words.

He had never had someone put so much thought into something that would make him comfortable.

“Well...if you have any other questions about omegas I’d be more than happy to answer them.”

“Really!? Wow! Well I have a lot...but I don’t think some of them are appropriate right now so I’ll save those for when we’re married! But why do omegas like scenting so much? Something I’ve seen in everything I’ve read and heard from everyone I’ve asked, is that they love being scented!”

Akaashi turned a bit red from the first part of what Bokuto had said, and drank some of the tea that was offered to hide it.

“You sure are interested in omegas...you even read about them?”

The prince nodded vigorously.

“Yes! I knew that you, my mate, were an omega and wanted to know how to properly care for you!”

Akaashi definitely wasn’t expecting that answer.

“W-Well… whenever my friends scent me I just feel comfortable I guess… It makes me feel safe.”  
Akaashi didn’t know how to properly explain just how scenting made him feel. It was much better if he showed Bokuto.

“It’s hard to explain...b-but if you’d like I can show you…?”

The omega watched as the alpha’s eyes seemed to suddenly light up.

“Yes please!”

Akaashi scooted his chair unceremoniously over to get closer to Bokuto and then leaned in close. He pressed his scent glands onto Bokuto’s own and released more of his scent while rubbing slightly.

Being so close allowed Akaashi to inhale Bokuto’s scent perfectly and realized that the alpha was even scenting him in return, successfully making Akaashi purr quietly.

The omega felt arms wrap around him and he felt himself relax into the hold, eyes feeling heavy.

Looking back on it, it probably wasn’t best to be so intimate with the prince out in the open when they weren’t even married yet. But he couldn’t find himself to care much as he practically floated back to his room.

Someone’s scent had never felt so relaxing to him, but then again that was probably because he had never gotten scented by an alpha before.

He could still smell Bokuto’s scent thick around him as he followed Lev back to his room. He didn’t know how long they had been like that, nor did he care. He only remembered Lev having to pull him off of the alpha while saying how they shouldn’t be doing that in public.

As soon as he got back into his room, he headed straight to bed.

As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.

  
____________________

Kenma and Yaku had their own small lunch whenever Akaashi had went to his lunch date. They ate at a small table off to the side in the room, talking about different things they say so far that day.

Which mostly involved Kenma teasing Yaku about his banters with the guard.

Even accusing Yaku of having a crush and how he had never seen him fight with anyone that much. Yaku only replied with a “shut up” and sipped his tea angrily.

When Akaashi returned they noticed the heavy scent of an alpha, who they recognized as Bokuto, fill the air.

They watched silently as Akaashi practically floated over to the bed and passed out.

“Guess it went well…”  
Kenma had muttered, Yaku quickly nodding in agreement.

“Really well.”

The two returned to their conversation quietly, Kenma groaning on how he would have to change Akaashi’s dress for dinner since the prince had undoubtedly wrinkled it already with how he landed on the bed.

Now it was Yaku’s turn to tease Kenma.

____________________

Akaashi woke up to the sound of quiet knocks at the door. He groaned and slowly sat up, looking at the mirror on the vanity from the bed to fix his hair a bit before answering.

“Come in!”  
He called. He had expected to have a different guard since the knocks were so soft rather than them being loud, but it was still Lev.

Lev had a nervous look to his face, and from his scent Akaashi could tell he was uncomfortable.

“U-Um Akaashi-sama I have brought your dinner. Kenma-san and Yaku-san’s too!”  
Lev quickly added the second part, not wanting the other two omegas to think he had forgotten about them.

Akaashi was confused.

“My dinner? I thought we were, or I at least was supposed to eat with Bokuto-sama…”

Bad thoughts quickly filled his mind.

Was Bokuto not wanting to marry him all of a sudden? Just when he was starting to warm up to the prince? Had Akaashi’s scenting meant nothing to the prince?

“U-Um...Yes. You were supposed to...but it seems something has happened. And Bokuto-sama said it’d be better if you stay in your room.”

Akaashi was about to reply, but it seemed he didn’t have to. Yaku spoke for him, and he was grateful. He didn’t know how to properly respond to that.

“What do you mean stay in his room? Isn’t that rude? He’s not even coming here himself to give his _fiancé_ a proper reason!? You better start talking alpha!”

Yaku pointed a finger at Lev and glared as best as he could to look intimidating, and it seemed to be working.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, Yaku-san! Some maids saw Akaashi-sama and Bokuto-sama scenting during lunch and started to spread it around! The nobles are not happy! I don’t want you to hear what they’re saying either! They’re not nice at all!”

Akaashi watched Lev look like he was about to cry as he confessed the situation and soon felt tears rush down his own cheeks.

He had never felt so overwhelmed.

Were they spreading rumours?

What were they about?

Would Bokuto believe them?

“Akaashi, Whatever you’re thinking stop it.”  
Kenma’s quiet voice broke Akaashi out of his thoughts as well as a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“What are they saying…”  
Akaashi asked quietly.

“Akaashi-sama- I can’t say that!”

“What are they saying!?”  
Akaashi finally broke down, a sob escaping his lips. He was going to get sent home and then his parents would kill him for failing to marry Bokuto.

Everyone was surprised at Akaashi’s outburst. Kenma and Yaku had never heard him yell like that. It was just out of character.

Lev looked around the room for support, someone to agree he shouldn’t repeat the bad gossip. But when he found none, he let out a sigh.

“T-They’re calling you a whore...they’re saying you’re trying to seduce Bokuto-sama into marrying you. He doesn’t think that at all though! And that’s what matters! I don’t think that either!”

“Please leave. I’m not hungry. I won’t be eating dinner tonight.”

Akaashi had lost all appetite after listening to his own scandal.

And it was all his fault.

He was the one who asked if he could scent Bokuto, he was the one who moved his chair over to the alpha, he was the one who started the scenting. It was all his fault.

Lev quickly told him how he should eat, that it wasn’t healthy to skip a meal. But once again when he looked around for support, he got none.

“We won’t be eating either. He doesn’t eat, we don’t.”  
Kenma stated simply.

Lev huffed feeling frustrated, but left anyways. He didn’t want to upset the omegas more by forcing them to eat, he would just feed them extra in the morning. He was worried about Yaku not eating the most, since he was so tiny and all.

He definitely wasn’t going to have fun reporting this to Bokuto.

On his way to bring the food back to the kitchen, he heard two guards talking about the rumour and felt his blood boil.

Lev wasn’t the type to yell at people (besides his normal speaking voice), but he couldn’t help but storm over to the guards. Ready to give them the yelling of a lifetime. But it seems he didn’t have to, he watched as a guard walked over calmly and addressed them head on.

“Did you hear about Bokuto-sama’s fiancé?”

“Yea. I guess the rumour all omegas are sluts is true.”

The guards snickered to themselves, not noticing the tall alpha looming over them until it was too late.

Strong hands gripped onto both of their shoulders.

“Talking bad about your own Prince’s fiancé? Not only that, but all omegas? Bokuto-sama won’t like that much will he?”

The two guards turned pale and slowly turned back to look at a smirking cat eyed guard.

“K-Kuroo!”

Lev smiled in satisfaction at seeing the guards realize just who had heard their conversation and headed over.

“Kuroo-san! Should I report this to Bokuto-sama while you take them away?”

Kuroo shook his head and looked at the tray of food Lev was holding.

“They didn’t want to eat?”  
He asked, to which Lev sighed and nodded his head sadly.

“Akaashi-sama didn’t take the news of the rumours very well and his mistresses said they wouldn’t eat if he didn’t! How can people be so cruel?! I think it’s good Bokuto-sama and Akaashi-sama are feeling comfortable around each other enough to scent!”

“I agree, Lev, but keep your voice down, ok? If they didn’t eat then you really shouldn’t want to be reporting this to Bo. You know he won’t take it well. Especially since he’ll feel it’s his fault- which kind of is. Go take the food back and I’ll tell him.”

Lev gave him a hopeful face.

“Really!? You’ll tell him for me!?”

Kuroo laughed and caught both the guards by their arms when he noticed them trying to sneak off.

“Yea. I’d feel pretty bad if he yelled at you. Have a nice night, Lev.”

“You too!”

On his way to the kitchen, Lev hoped that the omega’s would have a nice night as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment!  
> What will happen next time??? Will Akaashi be feeling a little better? Subscribe and find out !  
> I really do like Lev


	3. Dinner

Akaashi had been a mess.

For the past two days he had refused to come out of his room, and only ate because Yaku had forced him to. He was too scared to do anything, sure his parents had told him many times he was only good to please an alpha, but he had never had people talking about him in such a way.

It was terrifying.

As much as he’d like to stay strong, it was hard.

Yaku hadn’t allowed anyone in the room, as per request of Akaashi. Akaashi had said he couldn’t face anyone else but him and Kenma.

Lev would still come periodically throughout the two days saying how Bokuto wanted to talk to him, or even if he could just be allowed in to talk.

But Yaku always kept him out.

Even when Bokuto himself had came to the door, pleading for Yaku to let him in just for a second.

But Yaku was stubborn. He wouldn’t allow it. He knew Akaashi was especially embarrassed to see Bokuto.

“If you’re so worried about him, then respect his wishes and leave him alone! He needs time to calm down! “  
Was what he had told the prince.

But Yaku wasn’t sure if Akaashi was ever going to calm down at this rate. No matter how much he and Kenma scented, him he still cried and refused to calm down. Occasionally rambling on how Bokuto was definitely going to find him unsuitable as a mate now.

It was currently the third day that Akaashi was refusing to so much as get out of bed.

Yaku wanted to be there for him, he really did, but he didn’t know how much longer of skipping almost all of the days meals he could do. Or how much of the crying he could take. It really hurt to see his friend like this.

And it was definitely taking a toll on Kenma.

The blonde boy’s eyes dark from not sleeping.

The other omega wasn’t very vocal about things, but Yaku could tell he was beyond worried.

He was currently watching Kenma stroke Akaashi’s hair while watching him sleep from the table. He allowed himself to stare off into space until a knock at the door broke him from his trance.

But before he could answer the door, the guard just walked in.

“Lev-!”

He stopped himself from finishing his sentence when he noticed that guard was in fact not Lev, but one he had never even seen before.

“I’m guessing you’re the little fiesty leader of the group, so I’ll talk to you. I need Akaashi-sama so can you get him ready pretty please?”

The guard batted his eyelashes at Yaku, to which the omega instantly got heated at.

“Who are you? You’re not taking Akaashi until you explain yourself! Why the hell did you just walk in?! We could have been indecent!”

The guard rolled his eyes and looked over at the two omegas on the bed. When he saw how Akaashi still sleeping soundly despite all the shouting from the tiny omega. He looked over at Yaku.

“Is he a heavy sleeper or should I be worried?”

“Get out!”

The guard laughed and then bowed to Yaku.

“Sorry, sorry. I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto’s favourite guard.”

Kuroo suddenly noticed Kenma staring at him out of the corner of his eye and turned to give him a wink.

“Hey princess.”

Kenma turned red instantly and looked away.

“Anyways. I’m going to need Akaashi-sama, like I said before. He needs to speak to Bokuto-sama and since Lev isn’t doing a good job at bringing him there, I’m taking up the job out of the kindness of my heart.”

The tall alpha dramatically placed a hand over his heart and let out a big sigh.

“Look, if Bokuto-sama wants to end the engagement you can just say now! Akaashi doesn’t need to go through that and see Bokuto-sama in person while he does it!”

Kuroo groaned and covered his face for a few seconds before pulling at his face as he dragged his hands down from it. He quickly turned to make sure Akaashi was still asleep before going closer to Yaku and speaking in a much quieter voice.

“Bokuto-sama is head over _heels_  in love with Akaashi-sama already. So Akaashi being all depressed is taking a toll on him too. And as his friend I don’t like this, so I’m taking Akaashi either dressed in his nightgown or dressed properly, your choice.”

Yaku took a step back after the alpha was done talking and eyed him up at down before going over to the wardrobe.

“Give us some time. _And_  some privacy. That means get out.”

Kuroo smirked and gave a dramatic bow.

“As you wish.”

As he stood back up properly, he gave another wink to Kenma and even blew a kiss, before leaving.

Yaku huffed in annoyance and picked out a plain dress for Akaashi to wear. He wanted it so that not much attention would be put on Akaashi for whenever he walked out in the halls.

He also picked out a cloak to wear so he could cover his face, just in case any gossip hungry maids were out there, just waiting to see the omega so they could spread more lies.

Kenma had amazingly woken up Akaashi on his own, who didn’t seem to happy about what was going on.

“Yaku...please don’t make me go…”  
Akaashi croaked out desperately.

Kenma had told him as much as he knew what was going on, that he was going to see Bokuto.

But Yaku gave no answer. Even if he had given in to his friend, Kuroo would just take him and drag him out to go speak with the prince.

Akaashi held back a sob as the only response he got to his beg was his friend’s hurt facial expression. So he did his best to suck it up and let them dress him.

He had ignored it for as long as he could.

Once he was done, and his hair was fixed as much as it could be, he put the hood of the cloak over his head and stepped out.

“You really are upset about this, huh?”

And unfamiliar voice asked him.

“Don’t worry about it. We’re firing anyone we find saying those bad things, and even the nobles are being sternly talked to about it. The prince isn’t mad at you.”

The voice tried to reassure.

But Akaashi still had his doubts.

The alpha of the voice leaned down and peaked in under the hood and smiled at him lazily.

“Just had to make sure you were Akaashi! Can I just call you Akaashi? I call Bokuto-sama Bokuto when it’s just us two. I’m Kuroo Tetsurou by the way.”

The guard went back to standing up regularly and gently took Akaashi’s arm to lead him to their destination, knowing with how far the hood was pulled down that the omega probably couldn’t see much.

Kuroo got no answer, so he took it as an ‘ok’ to call him that.

“I hear you haven’t been eating much. Just because you’re upset doesn’t mean that should be ok. What will you do when you worry your friends to death?”

No answer again.

“I don’t see why Bo likes you so much. But I’m sure when you’re out of this mood you’re in you’re lovely.”  
The guard snickered to himself.

The rest of the way was quiet, Kuroo not trying to engage in conversation with Akaashi anymore.

Akaashi was a bit surprised when his hood was suddenly removed from his head, and quickly reached to put it back on but Kuroo stopped him.

“You’ll be meeting him in his Bedchambers. No one else will be there so I’d rather you not be rude to my best friend and have your hood up the whole time. You don’t look that bad anyways.”

“B-Bedchambers?”  
Akaashi asked, quickly growing nervous.

Kuroo nodded and gave a knock at the large doors.

“He thought being in an office when speaking to you might be too much for you considering all the scents of alphas that had been there would just fog up the air. Here it’s only one.”

Once again Akaashi found himself seeing how Bokuto had been considerate of if he would be comfortable or not.

There was some shuffling on the other side of the door before the voice of the prince told them “come in”.

Kuroo opened the doors and gently nudged Akaashi inside.

It definitely wouldn’t be good if any gossip hungry maids saw Akaashi dressed like how he was outside of Bokuto’s room, so he wanted the omega inside as soon as possible.

Once both were in, Kuroo quickly closed the door and let out a big sigh.

“You owe me big time Bo, this one is pretty stubborn, especially his little friend!”

Bokuto laughed nervously and stood up from a table in the corner of his room. He made his way over to Akaashi and gently took his hand, frowning when Akaashi recoiled it almost immediately.

The prince let out a sigh and turned to the other alpha in the room.

“Can you leave us? I’ll call you when I’m done so you can escort him back.”

Kuroo nodded and bowed playfully before turning and exiting the room.

Once he was gone, Bokuto turned back to Akaashi, a sincere look in his eyes.

“Akaashi! I’m sorry! All this is all my fault! And you’re the only one being blamed! It’s not fair! But I want you to know I’m not tolerating anyone speaking bad about you! What they’re saying- it’s completely wrong!”

Akaashi felt tears prick his eyes as he listened to Bokuto speak.

But unlike the past couple days, it wasn’t because he was sad, it was because he was relieved. He was so relieved to hear Bokuto didn’t think it was his fault.

“Besides! You’re not trying to seduce me- in fact I think it’s the other way around!”

Just as Akaashi made his way to wipe the tears from his cheeks, he froze.

Had he heard the alpha right?

Bokuto was trying to seduce _him_?

“W-What…?”

“Y-Yea… I hope that’s not too awkward to say! But I really like you! Even though we just met, I feel really...like connected! And I want to do anything I can to make you feel comfortable here-“

Bokuto was cut off when Akaashi practically rammed into him and hugged him as tight as he could. It took a moment for the alpha to realize what was going on, but once he did he hugged back with just as much energy.

“Thank you Bokuto-sama...you’re really too kind...you’re doing so many kind things no one has ever done to make me feel comfortable… Things my own parents would never do… I-I don’t know what to say…”

The omega pulled back a bit so he could face the alpha.

“How about you say that you’ll promise to try and like me as much as I like you now?”

A small smile tugged on Akashi's lips for the first time in a while. He quickly nodded.

“I’ll try my hardest.”

He had a feeling he wouldn’t have to try very hard.

Akaashi allowed himself to be pulled back in closer to the hug once more and inhaled deeply. The alpha’s scent was absolutely amazing. He couldn’t wait until he could smell this everyday, hoping maybe their own pups would have some of the same scent as their father-

_What?_

Akaashi snapped himself slightly out of his thoughts. He has had many crushes before, but not once has he had these thoughts about them. His thought didn’t last long as he went back to thinking about life with Bokuto.

“You sure do like scenting…”

Bokuto commented as he pulled away slightly to look at the relaxed facial expression on the omega’s face.

“We should stop before you fall asleep.”

The laugh of the prince pulled Akaashi back to focus fully as he slowly processed what Bokuto had said.

He nodded once he understood and pulled away.

Why was Bokuto’s scent affecting him so much?

He started to feel a little dizzy so he gripped onto the bed frame for support, until Bokuto quickly helped him stand correctly.

“Akaashi? Are you feeling sick again?”

Akaashi whined slightly as Bokuto’s cold hand pressed onto his warm forehead.

“You’re a little warm...but that’s probably because you haven’t been eating correctly. You need to eat more!”

Akaashi simply nodded as he finally regained his balance.

“Speaking of food! I would like to invite you to dinner with me, no one else will be there except my two guards of course so you can bring your friends with you. No one else will be there so you feel comfortable.”

Akaashi thought of the idea.

While he didn’t feel up to going out of his room anymore than he already had, he felt an urge to spend more time with his fiancé. So he agreed.

“Great! I’m a little busy today, so I have to go now, but Kuroo will walk you back! I trust he’ll do a good job!”

Akaashi wasn’t very fond of Kuroo so far, but he decided to return the smile that was on the princes’s happy face.

He held onto Bokuto’s arm as he was led out the door to Kuroo. He gave a slight bow to the prince and then brought the hood back over his head.

“I’ll see you soon, Bokuto-san.”

“I can’t wait.”

____________________

“How was it???”

Yaku asked as soon as Akaashi walked through the doors.

Kenma and Yaku had been sitting around in silence worrying as soon as Akaashi had left. They were both worried of what Bokuto might say, and how Akaashi might take it.

But when they saw the look on Akaashi’s face, they realized they had worried for nothing.

They watched as Akaashi covered his face with his hands shyly.

“Bokuto-sama...he’s...so kind…”

“Are you crying?”

Kenma asked in shock.

Akaashi shook his head and quickly tried to wipe away his tears.

Yaku quickly hurried over to help him take off the cloak and then led him towards the bed worriedly. Once he was properly settled down, he and Kenma started to scent their friend. He wasn’t sure if Akaashi’s tears meant it went well or not well because his scent didn’t seem to be distressed or anything off.

“Akaashi-“

“It went well…”

Akaashi spoke after a while.

“It went really well. He’s so kind… He invited us to dinner and I want to go if that’s alright…”

Both omegas nodded and a comfortable silence filled the air as the three simply enjoyed each other’s company.

Slowly purrs filled the room, even from Kenma, who rarely purred.

Both Kenma and Yaku were happy that their friend was starting to feel better. It pained them to see him so hurt, and if you asked Yaku, he would say he’d rather be stabbed than see Akaashi go through that again.

Akaashi felt that dinner was going to be more special since there was only going to be certain people attending, so he asked Kenma if they could dress up a bit more fancier than the usual.

And of course Kenma never disappointed.

They got ready a while before dinner, and by the end were looking amazing.

There was a knock at the door just in time for when Kenma had finished fixing Akaashi’s hair.

“Come in!”  
Yaku called as he checked his reflection in the mirror one last time.

Lev walked in happily like always and gasped as he saw the omegas.

“Yaku-san! You look very pretty!”

Yaku was taken aback by Lev’s sudden comment and instantly turned red.

“I-Idiot! Don’t just say things like that...what about Akaashi and Kenma? Are you not going to compliment them as well?”

Lev quickly nodded and turned to the other two omegas.

“You both look very pretty as well!”

Akaashi smirked at Lev, and made sure not to miss the shy expression Yaku wore when Lev was no longer facing him.

“Thank you, Lev. You’re quite dressed up too, you’re going to be there too! right?”

He wanted to ask so he could find a way for Lev and Yaku to socialize. It was obvious to him how the two liked each other. Lev liked Yaku and probably knew it too, but Akaashi wasn’t so sure if Yaku was aware of his own feelings.

But with the thought of him soon not being able to socialize with the omegas as much as he did now plagued his mind.

So if finding a mate for his friends would help keep them company while he couldn’t, then he would try his hardest to get them together.

He’d have to tell Kenma about it later when they were alone.

“Yes! It will be me, Kuroo-san and Bokuto-sama! And of course you three! It sounded special so I decided to dress up a bit!”

Akaashi smiles at Lev’s enthusiastic response. He would definitely be suitable for Yaku considering how kind he was.

Akaashi decided he’d go for the plan of getting them together.

“Well you look very handsome.”

Akaashi complimented back to which the tall alpha blushed deeply.

“T-Thank you Akaashi-sama! I’ll take us now!”

And with that, the four made their way over to the dining room.

Kenma and Yaku walked on both sides of Akaashi to shield him from anyone who happened to be there’s view. Their arms were linked together in a friendly way, Yaku hoping it would calm Akaashi’s nerves is he had any.

But Akaashi felt strangely relaxed.

It was like he could smell Bokuto’s scent more and more the closer he got. It made him feel comforted and he desperately longed to be in the alpha’s arms once more. The fear of him being a bad alpha was pushed out of Akaashi’s mind completely due to earlier today.

He even felt himself being impatient to be wed to the prince.

Once Lev had opened the dining room doors and let the omegas inside, Akaashi had to hold himself back from running in there and sitting as close as he could to Bokuto.

But he was disappointed to find out that he was placed in the middle between Kenma and Yaku, across from the alpha that he wanted to be next to.

Akaashi tried his best not to pout, he did, but as soon as their drinks were served and everyone was talking he couldn’t stand the alpha’s scent taunting him from across the table.

Almost mocking him.

“U-Um…”

Akaashi suddenly spoke up, and suddenly all eyes were on him and he didn’t know how to say anything without feeling embarrassed.

The dinner was a small, quiet affair. With only six guests placed at the table, and only a few servants there to serve them.

So why was he so embarrassed?

Bokuto was his soon to be mate wasn’t he? So why couldn’t he feeling comfortable asking for small things.

“L-Lev?”

“Uh… Yes, Akaashi-sama?”

Akaashi stayed quiet for a moment longer as he looked down shyly. Everyone was now looking at him concerned, especially Lev since he was the one called out by the omega.

Akaashi fidgeted with his fingers before looking back up and at the tall alpha.

“C-Can we trade seats? I...I want to sit next to Bokuto-sama!”

He realized how he accidentally raised his voice towards the end and immediately got embarrassed. He quickly covered his face in shame for his selfish request.

“O-Oh! Of course! I don’t mind sitting next to Yaku-san. And Kenma-san!”

Lev quickly added the last part after a few snickers were let out by Akaashi could only assume was Kuroo. There was some shuffling and by the time Akaashi slowly removed his hands from his face, Lev was there ready to help him stand.

Not that he needed help, but of course it was polite.

Akaashi walked to the chair Lev had been in, trying to avoid Bokuto’s obvious gaze at him.

He sat down and could smell Bokuto’s scent directly next to him.

He felt like he could float up to heaven any moment now.

“Akaashi…”

The voice of the prince sounded like he was tearing up, so of course Akaashi got worried and looked at him instantly only to be pressed into the alpha’s broad chest.

“That was so cute!”

As soon as he was pulled into Bokuto, he was pulled back.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry! I pulled you into a hug without asking! I didn’t mean to disrespect you or anything! I just really wanted to hug you! I should’ve asked I’m sorry!”

Akaashi felt himself unable to hold back a happy smile at the worry filled words and quickly shook his head.

“It’s fine. We’ll be mates soon after all.”

Akaashi’s confidence was slowly returning as Bokuto’s scent filled his nose and it was all he could think about as servants started to bring out their meal.

“So how are you all liking it here?”

Lev’s enthusiasm never left no matter what the topic of the conversation. It was one of the reasons Bokuto had been so fond of him. Not only that, but he was undoubtedly loyal and would do anything to protect those he was in charge of.

“It’s fine.”  
Kenma commented quietly.

“What Kenma means is that it’s been comfortable for the most part. He really likes the pancakes you have here. We didn’t have those at our kingdom?”

Yaku quickly spoke up after Kenma did, not wanting anyone to think they were rude. Kenma was bad at socializing and wasn’t sure how to respond sometimes, with Yaku usually having to translate what he meant half the time.

“Really!? That sounds crazy! Not having pancakes...imagine that!”

Bokuto’s voice matched in Lev’s usual enthusiasm as he and the other alphas found themselves baffled and saying things like “how could you live?”.

Soon everyone was laughing and playfully arguing.

The omegas saying that pancakes weren’t a necessity even though they were amazing, only to have the alphas disagree completely. In the end, Kenma ended up switching over to the alphas side.

“Kenma you traitor!”   
Both Yaku and Akaashi shouted at the same time before everyone erupted into laughter.

“It’s a bit hot in here.”   
Akaashi murmured as everyone slowly started to calm down.

“Well we were all laughing a lot, and with all that dress you have on it’s to be expected.”  
Kuroo joked and then snickered to himself.

Akaashi nodded and everyone went back to talking normally, about their day and things like that.

Akaashi tunes everyone out so he could eat peacefully and just relax and smell Bokuto’s scent. It felt so intoxicating. He couldn’t describe the smell, it just smelled like home to him.

But not his old home- just home.

Home.

Akaashi leaned to the side until he was fully leaning on the alpha that smelled so wonderful to him and made a sound that sounded like a whine and whimper combined.

His chest started to move up and down faster as he forced himself to inhale more and more, feeling slightly light headed.

He could hear people calling his name, but he wasn’t paying attention.

He closed his eyes and would let his alpha deal with them.

“He’s burning up!”  
Bokuto exclaimed worriedly as he felt Akaashi’s head.

Akaashi whined at the cool hand on his head but didn’t try to take it off, he simply huffed.

Yaku’s eyes widened and it was like a dam had been broken.

All of a sudden the sweetest scent started to flow into the room.

“He’s going into _heat_!”

Yaku shoved a cloth into Lev’s face since he was closest and watched as Kenma reached over the table to do the same to Kuroo.

“Don’t take it off! You won’t be able to think straight!”

Yaku warmed the alphas before hurrying over to the already tranced Bokuto. He cursed himself for not being able to detect anything earlier.

Now they would surely have to deal with a possessive alpha and an omega begging said possessive alpha to fuck him on the spot.

Kenma let Yaku deal with the big alpha while he helped the other alphas block out Akaashi’s scent.

When Yaku made to grab Akaashi and pry him away from Bokuto, Akaashi was pulled away by said alpha.

A loud growl came from the prince and Yaku quickly went stiff, almost falling to the floor.

He wouldn’t back down.

But his body extremely disagreed, forcing him to be submissive towards the alpha and back down.

Before his legs could fully turn to jello and make him fall to the ground, long arms wrapped around him and were lifting him up.

Yaku looked up weakly and could see it was Lev who had picked him up, wearing a makeshift napkin mask that Kenma had probably helped make, while Kenma was riding along his back.

“I’m taking you guys out while Kuroo takes care of Bokuto! It’s dangerous for you two to be there!”

Lev’s voice was muffled, but Yaku could still understand.

“N-No! I can’t leave him here!”

“I’m sorry, Yaku-san! But I will not allow you to get hurt!”

And with that, Lev tightened his hold on the omega as he expectedly started to struggle and cry out, and then hurried out of the dining room.

Meanwhile all Akaashi had processed from the whole chaos was a lot of shouting and growling from two different alphas.

His body burned and was wondering why his alpha wasn’t taking care of him already.

He felt someone tearing him away from his alpha and he screamed.

“No! No! Alpha!”

There was more yelling, but it didn’t matter as Akaashi felt himself being carried away from his alpha.

Black slowly crept into Akaashi’s vision until it covered it entirely.

And he fainted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment!   
> What will happen to Akaashi? Subscribe to find out next time!   
> This is the first time I have wrote 4K words for a single chapter and let me tell you, I am so proud. I really like this chapter and am eager to start on the next one!


	4. Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to one of my only two friends who recently decided to stop talking to me   
> I’ll miss you <3

Oikawa Tooru was quite popular.

Mostly for his looks.

Only for his looks actually.

Anyone who had met Oikawa would compare his attitude to trash.

“No alpha will ever want an omega that acts like that!”

“If you want an alpha to like you, you need to learn your place!”

“You’re just an omega! Whoever allowed you to talk back to alphas!? We won’t be following through with this engagement! Come, Akihiko! We’re leaving!”

Ok well that last one was specific.

But you could get what type of things Oikawa was told regularly.

Now, however, when he was told such a thing, he could just laugh right in their face. He had an alpha! Quite a strong one too, and not only physically, but scent wise.

Once he had smelled the strong scent of his alpha for the first time, it was like his body had decided this was the one. This was the alpha that he’d be mated to.

And he immediately went into heat.

He had been separated from the alpha immediately as he tried to attach himself to him, but Oikawa had no doubt that the only name he was moaning during his short heart belonged to the alpha.

“Iwa-chan…”

Oikawa whined dramatically and draped himself over his personal guard.

The two had just gotten out of their carriage after a long ride to the kingdom of Fukurodani. The omega was feeling drained of energy, but not so drained that he couldn’t annoy his favourite alpha.

The alpha simply grunted at Oikawa’s whine and kept a sturdy arm around his waist to help him inside of the castle.

When the pair had stepped inside, they noticed a certain mood in the air.

Stress.

Oikawa immediately felt more drained than he did before as he sensed the stress that was thick in the air.

“Who died…”  
The omega murmured as he shoved his face into his guard’s neck to smell his scent instead.

It smelled much nicer compared to the castle airs.

Immediately the pair could hear chattering.

Petty gossip.

But for once, Oikawa found it was about him.

“Akaashi… Hey Iwa-chan? Isn’t that the name of Bokuto’s mate? Akaashi...Kei...Keiji?”

Oikawa hummed in thought while Iwaizumi just shrugged.

“And where is Kuroo!? He said he’d show us to our room!”

“Right here, right here.”  
A small laugh replied to the omega prince just in time.

Oikawa turned his head to the voice and quickly started to pout.   
“Took you long enough!”

Kuroo decided to ignore his whines and turned to give a nod to the silent alpha that was standing proudly beside the omega.

“Yo.”

The bodyguard replied to Kuroo’s greeting with simple a nod.

The three made their way through the halls, both alphas having to listen to Oikawa’s complains how his back hurt from the long ride.

“Hey Iwa-chan, won’t you give me a massage?”

Iwaizumi didn’t respond to his playful words, seeming a bit distracted.

It was unlikely he had even heard what he said.

Oikawa’s playful grin was replaced with a frown, Kuroo did his best to make his presence as small as possible, not wanting to be involved in the awkward moment that just happened between the two.

“And here it is. Normally here is where I would leave, but Bo wants to speak with you.”

Kuroo pointed a finger at Oikawa for dramatic effect.

“Why?”  
Oikawa narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Kuroo.

Were they going to try and pull a prank on him?

“Omega advice.”

Oikawa’s growing smirk started to match Kuroo’s as the alpha said those two words.

“Got it!”

He quickly let go of Iwaizumi and jumped onto Kuroo’s side instead. He turned a sharp eye towards his bodyguard and gave a playful, yet not so playful glare.

“Iwa-chan can go to the room, Kuroo can watch me just fine.”

Iwaizumi exhaled deeply at the omega’s antics.

But decided to just let him go off.

As he watched another alpha walk off with Oikawa, he couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous at how friendly the two were with each other.

But he quickly reminded himself exactly why they were so close.

When Oikawa was 11, his parents had received multiple threats towards the small boy.

Oikawa hadn’t presented yet, but the sweet scent he gave off was all too obvious of what he would grow up to be.

An omega.

Once word of that had spread, and his parents had still decided he would be the one to take over the throne, people were angry.

And by people, it was of course a kingdom who they had an alliance with.

They wanted no ties to an omega ruler.

But Oikawa’s parent still had no problem with him, the people of their kingdom were absolutely taken with the adorable prince and had no problem with him being their future ruler.

The kingdom they had an alliance with threatened to end it, and the omega’s parents dared them to.

And they did.

But soon after the threats came in, and once the small boy had learned just what the threats were, he was unable to sleep.

The kingdom of Aoba Jousai had wonderful security, alphas trained from the moment they presented, saying how they wanted nothing more than to serve their kingdom.

They were loyal and would protect the royal family with their life.

But that reassurance didn’t help the small boy who could barely understand why anyone would want to kill him.

His parents were saddened at how uneasy their pup felt and made arrangements for him to stay with a the kingdom of Fukurodani until they handled the threatening kingdom.

There, Oikawa was met by the company of the loud alpha prince and his two equally as loud bodyguards in training.

The four of them were little devils, pulling pranks on each other, practically screaming their words, playing with their food.

The whole staff dreaded the messes they had to clean up.

Honestly when the four were together, it was like they were five again.

When it was safe to return home, Oikawa had already spent two years there.

And everytime Fukurodani had a ball or special event, Oikawa was surely invited.

That’s when the four would get together and continue their mischief together.

Though their craziness had died down throughout the years, there was still a playful spark that ignited when the four were together.

So Oikawa was naturally nervous that either Lev or Bokuto would jump out from a corner and scare him.

When he was led to Bokuto’s own room, he grew more suspicious.

He had expected them to be meeting at a tea room, or maybe even the garden. But he was at Bokuto’s own room and that could only mean one of two things. One, that he was about to be pranked in some way, or two that it was something serious he didn’t want anyone to hear about.

When Oikawa walked into the room he was immediately hit with the scent of stress, and he knew it was option number two.

When had Bokuto’s scent gotten so strong?

“What the hell is going on?”

The question immediately resulted in a loud whine from the alpha prince.

“I fucked up!”   
Was the response.

“Bo it wasn’t your fault.”

“Bokuto-sama, that’s a normal reaction! Especially since you’re attached to him!”

Oikawa frowned.

He didn’t like what he was hearing so far.

“Hold on, hold on! What even happened? Can you guys fill me in so I can actually help like you wanted?”

Bokuto hung his head dejectedly, obviously not wanting to retell what had happened. So Kuroo quickly filled the omega in.

There was a smack sound as Oikawa’s hand met with Bokuto’s face.

“Ow!”

“Bokuto Koutarou! How could you almost jump him like that!? Poor omega was probably wanting you- but that’s not the point!”

Oikawa huffed and crossed his arms as he glared at Bokuto.

But then it clicked.

“Oh my god… oh my god!”

A big grin filled Oikawa’s face as his mood changed in an instant.

“Your bodies are in love! It happened just like it did with me and Iwa-chan! Hey, how long has it been since his heat started?”

“Um...about a day now…”

Kuroo answered for Bokuto, who was in too much shock from the slap and what he had just heard to answer.

“Good! It should be over now!”

And just like that, Oikawa grabbed Lev’s arm and started to drag him out the room. He stopped and looked back before he had left the room.

“We’ll continue our omega chat later, for now, Kuroo get him something to mask his scent. That’s definitely the cause of Akaashi’s heat.”

And then he was off.

Once Oikawa and Lev neared the room, Lev stopped.

“I don’t think I should go much closer…”

Oikawa hummed in agreement with what Lev was saying. It was better that Lev didn’t get affected by the remaining heat pheromones that would most likely release from the door the second Oikawa opened it.

He quickly walked towards the room and opened the door, stepping in quickly, and closed it almost as soon as he had opened it.

He had expected the omega to be pretty, but not this pretty.

Akaashi’s beauty could rival his own even.

“Who the hell are you!?”

A voice growled.

Oikawa looked down and noticed a short omega suddenly standing in front of him. Instead of backing down to the growl, he simply smiled.

“I’m Oikawa Tooru!”

He watched the small omega pale, as he probably realized just who he had growled at after all.

“Hey, Akaashi is done with his heat right? Is he awake? Can he talk?”

Oikawa’s eyes sparkled with excitement. He was excited to meet someone who was like him.

Someone who’s body had reacted in the same way.

He wondered, did the omega love the alpha too?

The small omega in front of him nodded slowly and then lead him to the bed, where a sweaty Akaashi Keiji was laying, only a thin sheet covering his naked body as a blonde boy stroked his hair.

“Akaashi?”

Oikawa carefully sat down next to the omega. He seemed fully aware of his surroundings, just extremely tired and worn out from the short, but definitely powerful heat.

“I went through the exact same thing.”  
He laughed softly.

A small tired smirk played upon Akaashi’s lips.

“Is that so…?”

Oikawa gave a sly grin in return. Knowing just how to perk this omega back up.

“Well I’m sure you’ve heard the rumours about me. They’re all true…. Most at least. Some people just get _too_  creative you know? But the one about me and Iwa-chan, my personal guard, is the one I’m talking about.”

Oikawa ignored the stares of shock the other two omegas in the room were giving him, and focused on the tired omega in front of him, who look surprised himself.

He laughed softly to himself and pushed some of his brown hair to the side to reveal the bite mark that graced his pale skin.

“He smelled really good. My body reacted immediately. I went into heat as well. Mine lasted a day too. When it was over we had to have Iwa-chan wear a scent blocker around me, so my body wouldn’t freak out. But while my body didn’t, my heart did.”

Oikawa gave a fond smile as he remembered the incident.

“I had gotten him as a personal guard for my eighteenth birthday. But after that incident my parents were wanting me to get a different one. How rude, right? Giving me such a good gift and then taking it away. I wouldn’t have it! And fast forward two years, we’re happily mated.”

Akaashi stared at him blankly.

Thoughts started to fill his head.

If his body ‘loved’ Bokuto like Oikawa was suggesting, does that mean he was next?

But how could someone fall in love with anyone that fast?

Even if it was meant to be.

It just didn’t seem possible.

“Akaashi….stop thinking so much!”

Oikawa scolded him quickly, but gently pinching his cheek.

“I can practically hear your thoughts! Stop thinking and live in the moment! Everything-“

Oikawa’s sentence was cut off when he suddenly felt sick, his hand quickly going to his mouth, another to his belly, as he paled slightly.

Yaku quickly rushed to his side and helped him to lean against the bed’s headboard for support.

Now that this had happened...the omegas had noticed a specific sweet scent in the room.

But it wasn’t _from_  the room.

It was radiating off one Oikawa Tooru.

“A-Are you by any chance…?”

Akaashi couldn’t find it in him to finish the sentence as Kenma helped him sit up to give Oikawa more space.

“Pregnant?”

Kenma finished the sentence for him in his normal quiet voice. Normally it was pretty monotone, but you could hear some concern laced into it.

Oikawa gave a sheepish smile and nodded.

Yaku was about to ask if Iwaizumi knew, but stopped once he saw the slight sadness the smile on Oikawa had to it.

“Don’t tell anyone please? I want to be the one to announce it.”

With that, Oikawa stood carefully and readjusted his dress a bit.

“Well I’ll leave you for now, the ball is soon so you should rest while you can. Maybe I’ll see you at dinner?”

Honestly, Oikawa felt like he was going to cry.

So he wanted to get out of the room as fast as he could, he planned for their talk to be longer, but with how bad Akaashi looked and how he was feeling, he decided to just leave.

He didn’t expect the three omegas to notice the small problem he had.

He wondered if anyone else had noticed.

The omega met with Lev outside of the room and didn’t bother to greet him with a fake smile.

“Oikawa-san? What’s wrong?”

When Oikawa didn’t answer, only hiding his face from Lev, the alpha knew just what to do.

He placed a gentle hand on the omega’s back and carefully led him back to his bedroom, where he knew Iwaizumi would be.

“I will take you to Iwaizumi.”

He made sure to whisper, so his normally loud voice wouldn’t upset the omega further.

When they reached the bedroom door, it was like Iwaizumi had already smelled the scent of the distressed omega because he came rushing out of the room.

He pulled Oikawa away from Lev, and glared up at the tall alpha.

“What the hell did you guys do to him!?”

Oikawa spoke up before Lev could defend himself.

“T-They didn’t do anything...Hajime… Can we just go into the room now? I’m not feeling well…”

He spoke in a small voice, sniffling quietly, attempting to hide the small crack in his voice.

The alpha was visibly surprised by the use of his first name, but didn’t say anything more. He gave Lev one last glare before leading his omega into the room.

As he entered, a bite mark could be seen from the back of his own neck.

They truly were mates.

Oikawa sat down on the bed and huffed sadly.

“What’s wrong Tooru? What happened?”

Oikawa frowned more, and even more tears started to force their way out, making Iwaizumi want to panic but he knew he had to stay calm for the sake of his omega.

Oikawa obviously couldn’t tell Iwaizumi he was pregnant. Not while he was crying at least.

So he used a different reason instead.

“Y-You were being so cold to me today… I said something to you and you didn’t even reply! That’s embarrassing Hajime! I...I-“

He cut himself off as to not cry even more. When he found the strength to continue, he spoke again.

“I love you! And it really hurt when you did that...it was like you finally thought I was annoying like everyone else does…”

Oikawa’s voice had gotten quieter as he spoke, but Iwaizumi was quick to pull him into a hug.

Oikawa struggled a bit at first, but his stubbornness wore off and he was soon hugging back and crying into his mate’s shoulder. Iwaizumi held him as he cried, staying quiet and scenting him lightly. He only spoke once he saw the omega calm down a bit.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry ok? I’ve just been on protective mode since we got here. We’ve been here before, but for some reason I just feel on edge.”

Iwaizumi sighed and pulled back a but so he could stare into his lover’s beautiful brown eyes.

“It’s like my instincts are screaming to keep you locked up with me and not let you do anything but be in my arms. But I know that would only annoy you. So the best I can do is keep a lookout when I’m with you. I didn’t mean to make you upset. I’m sorry.”

The alpha leaned in and pressed his lips to the omega’s forehead and pulled him back into a hug.

“You know I love you too, Tooru.”

Oikawa had had a few doubts when he learned he was pregnant.

Like were he and Iwaizumi ready?

Would they be supported by everyone?

Would Iwaizumi be a good father?

Something deep down inside of him told him that Iwaizumi wouldn’t be a good father.

No.

He’d be a great one.

The best.

In the moment, Oikawa could feel truly just how much his alpha cared about his annoying self.

And the words slipped out of his mouth.

“I’m pregnant.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment!  
> What could happen next time? Subscribe and find out c:  
> I’m very sorry this took so long. I haven’t been feeling well at all, but I won’t let that keep me from completing this story like it seems to always happen to me.   
> If you wanna ask me any questions or say hi or anything like that you can definitely visit my tumblr! Just exscuse the occasional bad art c:  
> My tumblr: ts-ookie.tumblr.com


	5. Stares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got over 30 kudos from last chapter, wow! Thank you guys!

“Akaashi, do you remember anything? How do you feel?”

Yaku asked as soon as the omega prince had left the room.

“Not really...everything is fuzzy...I just remember dinner and then…”

Akaashi’s voice trailed off to kind of how his memory had pretty much done the same.

“I’m fine. Just a bit weak.”

Kenma handed him a glass of water, to which the prince gulped it down thankfully. It was empty in a few seconds.

“You don’t look too good...maybe the ball can be held off for a while longer, it’s in a day. You still need time to rest!”

Akaashi waved Yaku off and moved a few more pillows to be under him so he could sit up better.

“I’ll be fine. A lot of important people are probably already here for the ball. I can’t possibly hold them off just because I got a heat.”

Both of the omega’s friends seemed to disagree, but said nothing.

“On a different topic, I’m surprised that Oikawa-san admitted to being pregnant...I mean we could tell, but it’s still surprising he admitted it.”

“Well, he doesn’t seem ashamed about his bond mark before marriage, so it isn’t that weird I suppose.”

Kenma commented quietly as the topic had changed. Yaku nodded in agreement.

“He’s not ashamed of his relationship either. He must truly be in love. I hear his parents are fine with it too, not just them, the whole kingdom!”

Akaashi sighed longingly as he imagined the thought of not being judged by a whole kingdom.

“That sounds amazing. I’d love to visit.”

“Bokuto-sama is friends with the prince, so I’m sure you’ll be there soon.”

With that said, Kenma got up and started to get a bath ready for his prince.

“I’m sure you’ve been dying for one of these.”

Yaku gave a smile as he laughed and pat Akaashi’s back.

“While you bathe Kenma and I are going to talk to the prince and get you lunch.”

Akaashi gave a small smile in return and let Yaku help him out of bed and towards the bathroom, where Kenma was filling the tub up with a bucket of warm water.

Akaashi was helped in and immediately let out a small sigh. He had been needing a bath. The dry slick that coated his inner thighs had been uncomfortable and he was happy to wash off finally. And the warm water did wonders for his sore tired body.

Kenma and Yaku told Akaashi to call for someone if he needed help since they probably wouldn’t be able to reach him while they were speaking with the prince.

The omega just smiled and waved them off, he was glad to have some time alone after all.

Even though his heat was done, it didn’t mean he wasn’t still a bit…sensitive.

Once he heard them leave the room, he felt he was finally able to relax.

This heat, while short, had been...intense.

Had had never wanted an alpha to take him that bad before.

It had been so embarrassing.

His friends saying close to keep him hydrated while he tucked himself on his fingers, crying, begging for an alpha’s cock to replace them.

But not just any.

Only one alpha.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t witnessed Yaku or Kenma in similar states, but this time was just…

Akaashi was still slowly coming down from his high of thinking about the alpha prince.

No.

_His_ alpha prince.

His hands slowly made his way to his nipples and he gave one a pull.

His voice left his throat practically on its own.

He could go for one more round.

Akaashi let one of his hands travel down lower, where he could feel slick starting to flow out.

A single digit circled around his still sensitive hole, and easily pushed in.

He bit his lip to try and hide a moan from coming out.

“B-Bokuto-san…”  
  
He breathed out heavily as he imagined that they were not his own, but the alpha’s instead.

“Oh…”

The omega allowed a second finger to enter, the last one too.

He was allowed to pleasure himself, but he was only allowed a certain limit to it, as to keep him pure for his future mate.

But two fingers could go a long ways.

Akaashi knew his body precisely, and knew just where to search.

“Ah!”

His breath hitched immediately as he found what he was looking for.

And as soon as he did, he started to thrust his fingers in that spot, and that spot only.

Successfully attacking himself.

His head tipped back as his mouth opened to let out a high pitched shaky moan, that could really be described as a whine

“A-Ah...h!”

While his hand was relentlessly thrusting into him, the other was tweaking and pinching at his nipples.

“Bokuto-san...Bokuto-san! Koutarou!”

With a last cry of his alpha’s name, Akaashi came harshly, spilling into the water.

He sat there panting for a good few minutes.

When he finally managed to catch his breath, he got out of the dirty water, and cleaned himself down with the extra bucket of water Kenma had thankfully left.

He sauntered out of the bathroom, feeling a bit relaxed due to his recent orgasm, and headed towards the closet.

He pulled out a fluffy robe and took a second to inhale the calm scents of his friends that were on it, before putting it on.

He stopped in his tracks as he heard shuffling from outside the door.

He slowly crept towards in and cracked it open just a tiny bit.

“A-Akaashi? Are you alright?”

Akaashi opened the door fully once he saw who it was.

The very man he was just thinking about.

“Why...Why wouldn’t I be alright?”

Came his confused answer.

And why are you here?

He wanted to ask.

“Well, I felt something was wrong, so I came rushing over. Yaku told me no one was watching over you too, so I got even more worried that anything could happen! And then when I came here I could hear you calling me! But Yaku and Kenma kept me from breaking down the door to get you! What happened are you ok!?”

Akaashi immediately went red.

Bokuto...had heard…

“W-Where is Yaku and Kenma?”

“Yaku and Kenma? They’re talking with Kuroo and Lev, but-“

Akaashi hurried out the door past Bokuto, and once he caught sight of his friends across the hall, he ran over and clung to them and let out a whine.

“I’m so embarrassed…”

Yaku laughed and it seemed like Kenma found it amusing as well.

“Ah, sorry ‘bout that. I tried to explain to Bo you were ‘busy’, but he didn’t get it and stayed glued to your door. The best we could do was keep him from going in.”

Akaashi turned his head slowly and gave a red faced glare to Kuroo, who put his hands up in defense.

“Well it’s nice to know my best friend is marrying someone who thinks of him like that.”

Kuroo quickly raised his eyebrows up and down.

“Thinks of me like what? Akaashi do you hate me!?”

Akaashi quickly turned around and was met with a dejected looking Bokuto.

With how sad he was acting, he was surprised the room wasn’t filling with his scent by now.

“No, Bokuto-san...I don’t hate you. Far from it but- why can’t I...smell you? It’s like your scent is gone completely…”

Lev popped in with his usual enthusiastic voice.

“We have orders from Oikawa-san! He said not to let Bokuto-san around you unless he has his scent blocked completely! At least until you mate! Then your body should be pleased and not to crazy for his scent anymore!”

Yaku watched Akaashi’s face turn red again, just when it had finally turned normal colour.

“Lev don’t just say those things!”

He gave a hit to the tall guard’s side.

“Yaku-san that hurt!”

“Good!”

Everyone laughed a bit at their banter.

Their attraction was so obvious to everyone.

“I missed you a lot Akaashi! I’m really sorry about what happened!”

Bokuto quickly bowed to show his genuine apology and Akaashi felt even more flustered. He wondered if he would die from all the blood constantly rushing to his face in such a short period of time.

“Bokuto-san it was a normal reaction! It’s fine, I promise...I missed you too. Please stand now.”

The omega hurried to try and pull Bokuto out of his bow.

Bokuto was in a much higher ranking than him, he was in no need to bow to him.

“Then...Then will you have lunch with me? Your friends can come too! It will just be us! Oh and maybe Tooru! If you’re fine with that-“

“Yes Bokuto-san I’d love to, that’s fine. Please stand properly now.”

When Bokuto stood up right, he had a big grin on his face.

“Great! Kuroo, can you get everything ready? Use the tea room please. I’ll have Lev wait here for Akaashi to get ready while I get Tooru!”

Kuroo moved his gaze off of Kenma and focused on Bokuto.

“You got it Bo.”

And with that, Kuroo hurried off to get lunch ready.

Bokuto watched him walk off and turned to Akaashi.

“I’ll see you in a bit.”

He kneeled and took Akaashi’s hand to kiss it, before standing and heading off to go get the other omega prince.

Akaashi watched him silently for a moment, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

When the alpha prince had left his sight, he allowed Kenma and Yaku to lead him into the room to get dressed.

Today, Kenma dressed him in a green that matched his eyes, and wore a simple pearl collar.

It was normal for omegas to wear collars after their heat, to hide any lingering scents that might be left on them.

While it was normal, it didn’t mean it was comfortable.

They had to wear them for at least three days after a heat, some wore it even longer just to be safe.

Akaashi couldn’t wait for it to be off already.

He felt like he basically was wearing a big sign that said “I just finished touching myself nonstop for a few days”.

But hey, at least the collars were pretty and not just plain leather like most omegas wore.

Once Kenma was satisfied with how Akaashi looked, the three omegas exited the room and met with the overly happy guard.

“All ready?”

Lev gave them all a wide smile and started to lead them to the tea room where Akaashi saw lunch was already set up.

He saw Kuroo waiting by the table, most likely to pull the chairs out for them.

“You were fast.”

Akaashi commented to which the alpha smirked and gave a dramatic bow.

“It’s why I’m the favourite. Come sit.”

One by one, Kuroo helped all the omegas sit down. Pulling out their chairs and even tucking them back in.

The door suddenly opened and in came Oikawa and Bokuto arguing about something.

“I’m telling you Kou-chan! Green is definitely his colour!”

“How would you know!? You barely saw him!”

Akaashi turned back to see the two who were fighting. When he did, he was surprised to see a third person with them.

From his scent he could tell it was an alpha.

A mean looking one at that.

He looked a bit annoyed as Oikawa clung to him and argued with Bokuto.

When Akaashi’s eyes met with Oikawa’s, a giant smirk grew on the brunette’s face.

“I win! Look! He’s wearing green! _Green!_ ”

Bokuto quickly turned to look at Akaashi with a shocked expression.

“Akaaaaaaashi!”

Akaashi stiffened a bit at the weird way the prince had called his name, and stayed still.

All of a sudden, Bokuto was hugging him as tight as possible.

“Tooru was right! Green is your colour!”

Akaashi struggled with the bear grip Bokuto had on him, but was quickly released when Oikawa smacked the alpha on the head.

“Kou-chan! You’ll crush him!”

Bokuto whined and clutched his head as he looked at Oikawa with teary eyes.

“Ow! I’m sorry ok?! He just looked too pretty!”

“Don’t apologize to me!”

Bokuto quickly turned to face Akaashi looking ashamed.

“I’m sorry Akaashi! You just looked really pretty...I had to hug you!”

Akaashi smiled softly and got up to hug Bokuto again, although much more gentle.

“It’s ok, Bokuto-san. Just be more gentle with me please. While I’m not fragile, I am definitely not as strong as you.”

A small laugh came from the omega and Bokuto looked like he had just been touched by an angel as he stared at Akaashi with nothing but adoration in his eyes.

Oikawa gave Iwaizumi a nudge as he stared at the couple with a knowing look. The alpha just shook his head and laughed silently, an arm wrapping around the prince’s waist and to keep a gentle hand on his stomach.

“Akaashi...can I sit next to you?”

Akaashi blinked a few times as he registered just what Bokuto had said.

Bokuto-san...sit next to...me?

“Oh, yes. I don’t mind.”

A small smile graced his lips as Bokuto beamed happily and helped Akaashi back into his seat, before taking one right beside him.

Akaashi could already hear Kenma and Yaku teasing him about this later.

Lunch was a comfortable occasion.

Everyone eating the sandwiches and tea that was made for them, filled with lots of playful arguments. Mostly from Oikawa and Kuroo. And something Akaashi couldn’t miss, was the accidental touching that happened every now and then between Yaku and Lev.

He would definitely need to get them together.

He’d talk more to Kenma about it later, knowing his friend would want in on it.

While Akaashi’s day had started pretty bad, he was sure the rest of it would be nice and calm.

He felt his hand wrap around Bokuto’s own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment! Don’t be shy c:  
> This chapter was short, because I am planning on making the next one long. It is the long awaited ball! What will happen there? Subscribe and find out! (Boring note below)
> 
> I just realized how this story might be super long. That I might have to make it into so of like a “season 1” “season 2” type of thing. (Probably more) I have everything written out in a very long outline. And I’m barely on like the 5th sentence of it haha so I hope you like long stories c: I like to explain things for you guys so sorry about this long note, I just wanted to share!  
> You can talk to me on my tumblr > ts-ookie.tumblr.com


	6. Location

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a proper tumblr for this! Please do check it out !  
> @ raviollialienking.tumblr.com

Today was the day.

The day Akaashi had been dreading for a while, but found himself being more relaxed about it now that he knew he had some friends in the kingdom.

The day was less hectic than he expected.

Boring even.

He and the omegas were stuck in one big room to get ready.

And by omegas, he meant all of the most important omegas that had been brought with all the guests attending the ball.

And by get ready, he means gets ready and then have to stay in the same room for the rest of the day until the ball started.

Seriously.

How long did these big alphas think it took for omegas to get ready?

Sure some were slow, but definitely after five hours everyone was done and just chatting together.

At first, Kenma and Yaku weren’t allowed to come into the room, they were supposed to go to a different one with the other lower ranked omegas, but Oikawa had managed to get Iwaizumi to smuggle them in saying something about “perks of having a guard as a mate”.

“This is stupid.”

Akaashi huffed as he checked his reflection in one of the many mirrors for the umpteenth time.

“It’s a tradition here. Alphas like to be surprised by what their ‘beautiful omegas’ are wearing.”

Oikawa explained as he fanned himself.

“Hah? What is this a wedding?”

Yaku laughed and than dramatically leaned back in the sofa they were all currently lounging in.

Akaashi nodded in agreement to Yaku’s joke and sat down beside him.

“So I take it you told Iwaizumi-san about…”

Akaashi’s voice trailed off. He didn’t want to say anything specific in a room filled with gossip hungry omegas.

Oikawa nodded, a big grin spreading across his face.

“And?”

The omega prince sighed dramatically, and bat his eyelashes as he recalled the memory.

“Well…if you must know… He was really happy.”

The three omegas sitting across from him watched as his cheeks turned a light pink.

“Really happy in fact, my back is still a bit sore.”

The three across from him immediately turned red as they picked up what Oikawa was suggesting, to which he bursted out laughing.

“Ahaha honestly you three are such virgins. You’ll get it soon Akaashi, and as for you two,”

Oikawa pointed a well manicured finger at Yaku and Kenma.

“I don’t know when you two will get it honestly.”

“Hey! What are you trying to say? Kenma and I will definitely have alphas soon! Right Kenma?!”

Kenma simply looked at Yaku, uninterested, and then shrugged.

“What does that mean?!”

“It means I don’t know. I don’t particularly like anyone right now. Alphas annoy me, too noisy.”

Everyone seemed to laugh at that.

Typical Kenma.

“Well what about you?”

Oikawa turned his head to Yaku, a big smirk growing.

“You said you would have an alpha soon. So who is it?”

Yaku watched in horror as the omega prince wiggles his eyebrows at him.

“None of your business!”

Akaashi gave Oikawa a look that said ‘I’ll tell you later’ before he could continue to try and figure out who Yaku likes. Oikawa smiled evilly in acknowledgment.

“Fine, fine, I won’t ask anymore.”

“Good, ‘cause I wasn’t gonna tell.”

A comfortable silence fell over the group as Yaku puffed out his cheeks and pouted. It was like everyone silently agreed it was nap time, as they all dozed off in the comfortable furniture.

And the soothing scents of their friends.

“Oh my, is it really him?”

“Isn’t seduction a crime? Someone go find out hehe…”

“Shameless, and they’re still getting married?”

“Yes! It seems Prince Oikawa is close with him too.”

“No wonder! Haha!”

“Both of them are such-“

Akaashi let out a small groan as he was woken up by the not so loud whispers surrounding him. He looked around and saw a fair amount of people staring back at him. He touched his hair confused, wondering if maybe it had gotten messed up while he was sleeping and they were simply making fun of him.

But that didn’t seem to be the problem.

Suddenly the doors to the room burst open and a voice, who he easily recognized, spoke.

“The ball has begone! Please start making your way over! Enjoy your night!”

Akaashi quickly started to wake everyone up, it would be bad if people found out they were late because they were asleep.

“Guys, wake up! The ball started!”

Yaku was the easiest to get up, quickly waking up and standing up straight. He was already getting into rush mode as he hurried to wake Kenma up.

Kenma groaned and was a bit harder to _physically_ get up and out of the sofa than Yaku had been, but still not too hard.

Now Oikawa, was a different story.

The omega didn’t want to wake up at all.

Akaashi had to have Yaku’s help as they both pulled Oikawa out of the chair, forcing him to stand up, successfully waking him up.

But not without him being grumpy of course.

“Yea Yea, you can thank us later, when you’re not late for the ball.”

“Ball?”

Oikawa’s eyes instantly sparked completely to life. He grabbed all three of them and pulled them out the door as he rushed out.

The three omegas could guess easily he was excited.

He definitely had something in plan.

When they reached the doors to the ballroom, Oikawa stopped them in their tracks and double checked to make sure everyone was looking good.

“Ok Kenma, Yaku, since you don’t have alphas you’ll probably be paired with one of the guards- what?! Where did Kenma go?!”

It was like Kenma had magically disappeared into thin air.

Akaashi laughed softly and waved him off.

“He probably slipped off somewhere. He gets nervous at these types of things. He’ll show up sometime later after he’s calmed down I’m sure.”

Oikawa gave a dramatic sigh and then turned back to Yaku.

“Ok then. Yaku, just pick a guard to stand next to. One from this kingdom preferably. No guard has a date, only mine, they’re there for the single omegas. So just pick any. Everyone needs to be paired with someone for the first dance. It’s rules.”

Yaku nodded, clearly nervous.

He only knew a few of the guards, and who was to say they’d be out there.

Oikawa gave a wink to the both of them before straightening his back, and holding his head up high. He nodded to a guard near the door, and it was opened for him.

Such a prince as himself shouldn’t have to open his own door.

Akaashi walked closely behind Oikawa, and Yaku following behind him.

There were two long lines of alphas with a mix of betas on both sides of the ballroom, each paired with an omega attached to their arm, facing the empty center.

Or almost empty.

In the center stood a handsomely dressed Bokuto, in a midnight blue well tailored suit.

Which coincidentally matched the gown Akaashi was wearing.

Though, it was most likely planned considering he hadn’t picked this outfit for himself.

He watched Oikawa walk down along one of the lines towards the end, and practically jump into his mate’s arms.

Akaashi smiled at the cute scene, watching Iwaizumi scold Oikawa for clinging to him so shamelessly in public, but he didn’t miss the small kiss the alpha gave to his head, or the way he had a gentle hand on the omega’s belly.

Akaashi started to make his way over to his ‘own’ alpha.

As he was walking to the center, Bokuto met him halfway to take his hand and lead the omega there himself.

“I was worried you weren’t coming.”

Akaashi listened to the alpha laugh and realized they must have just been waiting for him to officially start the ball.

He started to feel a bit embarrassed as he could feel the not so good stares of jealous and mean spirited omegas. Some alphas as well.

“We seem to have fallen asleep. Some people were hard to wake up. I’m sorry-“

Bokuto was quick to wave him off.

“Don’t worry about it. I’d wait longer if it meant getting to see you come out looking as amazing as you do now.”

Akaashi blushed and quickly stuttered out a response.

“Amazing? But I didn’t do anything different from what I usually do… I look like this everyday don’t I?”

Akaashi looked down at himself and tried to figure out what he could have done differently to make him look nicer.

“Exactly! You look so pretty everyday! I really am lucky to have you, aren’t I?”

Akaashi was at a loss for words as he heard what the alpha had said.

He really knew how to make Akaashi turn red.

While the two omegas had found their alpha partner. Yaku was stuck, slowly walking down the line of alphas. A few omegas sneered at him, laughing about how he looked like a lost puppy.

It didn’t feel nice at all.

_Why couldn’t Kenma have taken me with him?_  
  
“Yaku-san! Psst! Yaku-san!!”

Yaku turned his head and saw Lev standing in the other line at the very end.

The alpha gave a wide smile once he saw the omega had noticed him.

He then started to wave.

Yaku looked around, seeing he had no other choice, he started to make his way over to Lev. He huffed and stood next to the tall, overexcited alpha.

It would be an interesting night.

Bokuto looked back to the small platform at the back of the ballroom, where the orchestra was. He gave a nod, and music started to play.

The alpha quickly took the lead, guiding Akaashi, and as soon as he did, everyone else followed in his step, and the dance began.

Bokuto and Akaashi danced fully in the center, a small ring of pairs around them, and around them an even bigger ring, and so on.

Bokuto had his forehead pressed against Akaashi’s as he held the omega close and danced in a not too fast, but not too slow, circle.

Akaashi was quite a good dancer, having to learn at such an early age and all, but when he was staring deep into Bokuto’s beautiful eyes, he found it hard not to trip on his own feet.

And as swiftly as it had started, it seemed to end just as fast.

The song was done faster than Akaashi had expected.

Bokuto seemed to notice Akaashi’s confusion.

“We’re not supposed to dance again until the wedding. So while other people will be, we cannot.”

He gave a sad look as he took the omega’s hand in his, but it was quickly replaced with a determined expression.

“For our wedding I’ll dance with you enough to make up for the ones we will have missed tonight, I promise! Ah, after the announcement I’ll have to go though. Talking to important people, boring stuff. I hope you have fun though, make new friends.”

Akaashi stared even more confused at Bokuto’s wide smile.

What was even the point of the ball then-

You know what?

It didn’t matter.

Akaashi decided he _would_  have fun.

“Announcement?”

Just as he asked the question he noticed Oikawa standing alongside Iwaizumi on the platform.

Oikawa stood there looking like a sweet angel as Iwaizumi quieted everyone.

But of course you could never stop the whispers.

“Everyone I-“

Oikawa stopped himself to grab a hold of Iwaizumi’s arm.

“We, have an announcement to make. And it’s one that is most likely shocking to some of you. But to those who know me, already know by now.”

He gave a shy smile to the crowd while Iwaizumi remained with the same expression as always.

“As I’m sure you’ve all heard, the rumour of me being mated to my personal bodyguard, well it’s not a rumour, more of a fact.”

Since exposing his neck would be indecent, Oikawa settled for showing Iwaizumi’s instead.

Everyone in the room, even Akaashi, gasped.

It was rare for an alpha to allow and omega to bite them back. It truly was a sign of deep love for an alpha to allow such a thing to happen.

“Yes, yes, wait until I’m done to start talking about me please.”

Oikawa huffed, clearly annoyed, and continued once everyone was quiet.

“We are what researchers from my kingdom are calling a ‘fated pair’. That means we’re soulmates. It’s quite an embarrassing thing to talk about so publicly, so if you wish to know what happens when fated pairs meet...go ask someone else!”

Iwaizumi took this moment to grumble something into Oikawa’s ears. Most likely telling him to stay on topic.

“I know, I know. Anyways. The announcement I wanted to make, is… I’m pregnant!”

Oikawa watched the crowd’s expressions turn to ones of shocked, but all stayed quiet. No one dared to say a thing.

Usually a crowd would be cheering for a normal pregnancy announcement.

But of course this wasn’t really a normal pregnancy announcement.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were having a child, and they weren’t married yet.

It was undoubtedly frowned upon.

Iwaizumi also wasn’t royalty, practically a commoner, and had bitten the prince and knocked him up.

Definitely frowned upon as well.

Oikawa shifted under their gazes.

He had expected at least a fake applause or something of the sort.

He felt Iwaizumi’s arm wrap around him, most likely sensing his nervousness.

And all Oikawa could think about what how the hell Iwaizumi wasn’t nervous himself. If he was, and was just hiding it, he was doing a damn good job.

Suddenly, Bokuto started to clap.

He has known about the pregnancy of course.

And while he still wasn’t sure if Iwaizumi was good enough for his friend, he supported him fully.

In short, he was genuinely happy for his friend.

Soon after he had started clapping, people followed, wanting to impress the prince.

Though there was nothing to be impressed about, they thought accepting something that was outrageous to them would impress the prince.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi bowed together and then left off the stage to rejoin into the crowd.

The music resumed shortly after, but playing a different song.

Some people left to wander off to the sides and talk or see the food they had, and some stayed and danced.

Bokuto turned to Akaashi and bowed to kiss his hand.

“I will see you later. After dealing with all the boring people.”

Bokuto groaned and then stood back up straight.

Akaashi simply smiled and nodded in understanding.

“I hope it’s not too boring then. Until then, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto smiled back and then walked away.

Akaashi let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in the moment the alpha prince was gone.

“I need some peace and quiet…”

He murmured and wondered off down one of the side halls connected to the ballroom. He just wanted to find a quiet place to calm down and hide away for the rest of the night.

As he walked further along the hall, he looked at all the doors and figured they were guest rooms.

The more he walked the less voices of the party he could hear.

That was until, a loud one came up suddenly from around the corner.

“Let me go! I’m telling you, I already have an alpha!”

Another voice came up this time, this one being dark and cold.

“Everyone knows Kageyama-sama isn’t too fond of you, you’re always fighting. Besides, so what if I dirty you a little? He outranks you more than you can count up to! If he really wants another mutt like you, he could get one!”

Akaashi decided to step in without thinking.

He quickly went around the corner and stared at the sight.

A big alpha was pinning a much smaller orange haired omega to the ground.

“What do you think you’re doing!?”

Akaashi hissed out. He noticed a decorative table with a vase full of flowers, he reached over and grabbed the vase, immediately smashing it over the alpha’s head.

Surprisingly, the alpha was instantly knocked out, collapsing on the smaller omega.

“Ah...it worked!”

Akaashi didn’t have time to celebrate, as he got down and helped pull the omega out from underneath the heavy alpha.

“I’m really sorry about that, I didn’t have much time to think I was afraid he’d-“

He stopped talking as he watched the omega stare up at him with teary eyes and suddenly he was tackled by a tight hugging omega.

“Thank you so much! I was s-scared he was going to-to-“

Akaashi slowly hugged back and let out a soothing scent in an attempt to calm the omega down some.

“It’s no problem. I’m just glad I got here in time.”

Akaashi rocked the orange haired omega and let him cry, secretly hoping he’d stop soon so they could get away from the still unconscious alpha.

Luckily he did.

The omega got up, which let Akaashi sit up properly, and stared.

“Wow...you’re really pretty! Oh- I’m Hinata Shouyou by the way!”

“Um...I’m Akaashi Keiji-“

“Thank you so much for saving me Akaashi-san!”

Akaashi nodded and then started to stand back up.

“It’s no problem, let just get out of here before that alpha wakes up, ok?”

Hinata looked back at the unconscious alpha and seemed to remember just where they were.

“Oh!”

The smaller omega quickly grabbed Akaashi’s hand and ran back towards the ballroom with him.

Akaashi tried his best to keep up with Hinata as they ran through the twisting hall.

But the time they reached the ballroom again, Akaashi found himself laughing. Hinata joined into the laughter, not exactly caring about the stares they were getting from snobby omegas.

Akaashi went up to a guard as he tried to quiet his laughter and told him about the alpha in the hallway.

“Of course Akaashi-sama! We’ll alert Bokuto-sama about the incident as well.”

Akaashi thanked him and then turned to see the paling orange haired omega.

“A-Akaashi-sama? As in Akaashi Keiji-sama!?”

Akaashi stared at Hinata confused.

“Um...yes?”

“OhmygodIjusttackledthefuturequeen…”

“Hinata-san please speak properly.”

“Oh my god I just tackled the future queen! Bakageyama is gonna kill me!”

Akaashi watched then as the omega bowed quickly and started to apologize over and over again.

“Hey, Hey, it’s ok! You didn’t do anything to upset me!”

Akaashi quickly went over to help Hinata stand back up. He gave the smaller omega a smile and ruffled his curly locks.

“I’m not angry so don’t be like that ok?”

Hinata teared up at Akaashi’s kind words and hugged him tightly.

Akaashi laughed softly and hugged back, letting a hand go to the bright orange hair and stroke it gently. He felt oddly maternal to the small omega. He was glad he had gotten there in time to not only meet Hinata, but also save him from whatever that alpha was planning on doing to him.

When Hinata was done sniffling into Akaashi’s chest, he pulled away and gave a wide grin.

“You’re really nice you know? I kept hearing people say bad things about you, so I was afraid you’d be really scary and mean, but you’re nothing like that!”

Akaashi wasn’t sure how to feel about knowing people were still talking bad about him, but he accepted the awkward compliment.

“Thank you. I hope you don’t believe those rumours.”

“I definitely won’t now! I kind of want to go yell at those dummies actually...ah but that’d be bad for me.”

Akaashi noticed then that Hinata was dressed just as nicely as he was, in a nice black gown.

A rare colour for a dress of this occasion.

Unless it was the Kingdom of Karasuno of course.

“I didn’t see you in the big room...surely you’re one of the higher rankings right? How com you weren’t there?”

Hinata smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked down.

“About that...haha… they wouldn’t let my friend in because he wasn’t as ‘important’ as me. Whatever that means. So I went to the lower class dressing room to keep him company.”

Akaashi laughed and ruffled Hinata’s hair some more.

“Is that it? Well I wish I had met you before so I could have helped you get your friend in. You have a date don’t you? How come you aren’t off dancing with him?”

Hinata sighed and Akaashi watched his expression turn a bit sad.

“My ‘date’ doesn’t like me.”

Akaashi gave a curious expression, urging Hinata to elaborate further.

“You see...I’m not actually anyone special. Like status wise. I mean I am kind of special because not many people have my hair colour. It’s only in my family actually. But otherwise, not so much. I’m a commoner basically.”

A commoner?

“How did you get here then…?”

Akaashi found the question slipping out before he could give it much thought.

“Well Karasuno holds a lottery for every third ruler. Every third ruler is to marry a commoner that is chosen from drawing a name, only omega’s names are entered though. And a few months ago I just happened to be chosen. Since Kageyama turned 18, they decided he needed a mate, but unfortunately for him, he was the next on the list to get a mate from the lottery. The stupid thing is supposed to help build a stronger relationship with the public, but it sucks for me because he’s so mean!”

Everything started to make sense to Akaashi as Hinata spoke more, the omega did act a bit different from how people raised into this life would usually act.

“Oh yes the lottery. I’ve heard about that before, I’m sorry to hear Prince Kageyama isn’t too fond of you.”

Akaashi felt a little angry to be honest.

If Kageyama was being mean to his baby- Hinata. If he was being mean to Hinata he wouldn’t tolerate it.

“He’s not king yet, but you know when he is he would be the next third leader to have to marry a stupid commoner. But It’s not my fault! I didn’t exactly ask to be chosen either. I just wish he were a bit nicer-“

“Oi! Dumbass are you bothering Akaashi-sama!?”

An angry looking alpha had come up behind Hinata and made him bow.

“Apologize!”

“Bakageyama! I wasn’t bothering him!”

Akaashi quickly stepped in, not so gently pulling Kageyama’s forceful hand from Hinata’s back and helping the omega stand back up.

“He was not bothering me Kageyama-san, please be more gentle. While you weren’t watching him, an alpha tried to force himself onto him, I got there just in time though.”

Akaashi saw as a spark of something flashes in Kageyama’s eyes. It was then he realized Kageyama didn’t hate Hinata, he probably just didn’t know how to express things well at all.

Worried.

Kageyama was worried, that Akaashi could obviously see as the alpha turned to Hinata and started to examine him. Seeing the bruises that marked the pale skin on the omega’s wrists. Definitely from the alpha holding him down.

“Dumbass are you alright?”

“Yes I’m alright, Bakageyama! Let me go you weirdo! Are you gonna start touching me too?!”

Kageyama ignored Hinata’s remarks and pulled him close into his side.

“Thank you Akaashi-san, if you ever need a favour just contact me. Take it as payment for saving his dumbass.”

Akaashi smiled at the awkward pair.

Cute.

“I’ll keep that in mind. And you keep him in sight ok?”

The alpha nodded and gave one last bow to Akaashi before walking off with a complaining Hinata glued to his side.

As soon as Hinata was gone, Akaashi felt lonely.

Where were his friends?

Akaashi walked around, searching for anyone, even a guard he was familiar with, to talk to.

He spotted Yaku talking with Lev in a corner and smirked.

The small omega was looking at bit shy while Lev talked loudly to him with animated gestures and expressions.

He decided to head over and interrupt.

“Yaku! Have you seen Kenma?”

Yaku turned quickly once he had heard Akaashi’s voice.

“Akaashi! Um...no. He probably went to b-bed…”

_Jeez he’s acting like I caught them making out...how obvious..._

“Akaashi-san! We’ve been wondering where you went off to!”

Akaashi smiled and directed his attention towards Lev.

“Hello, Lev. You look very handsome tonight.”

Akaashi’s eyes flickered over to Yaku.

“Really?! Do you think so too, Yaku-san?!”

Yaku’s face quickly heated up and he grumbled out a reply.

“Huh? Did you say no Yaku-san? Oh no is this a bad colour!?”

“I said-! I-I said...you look very nice…”

Lev practically glowed at Yaku’s comment. He pulled him off the floor and into a hug.

“Thank you, Yaku-san!”

“Lev! Put me down!”

Lev seemed to realized what he had done and quickly let the smaller omega down.

“Sorry Yaku-san!”

“Yea whatever!”

Akaashi tried to hold back a laugh at the two bickering. He decided to change the subject.

“Lev, where is Kuroo? I thought he’d be hanging out with you two at least.”

Lev just shrugged and looked around.

“I haven’t seen him-“

“He's probably off with Bokuto or flirting around.”

Akaashi turned around and saw Oikawa looking annoyed and tired.

“Oikawa, how’s the ball?”

Akaashi asked even though he knew the answer.

Oikawa rolled his eyes dramatically and draped himself over his mate, who wore the same expression as ever.

“Boring! Everyone keeps telling us ‘congratulations’! How fake!”

“Was the dancing boring too?”

It was the first time Akaashi had heard Iwaizumi talk, so he was a bit taken aback. Not to mention the slight smirk that was on his face too.

Oikawa huffed and gave the alpha a look as he leaned on him.

“Well not that! You know I love dancing with you Iwa-chan.”

“Mhm.”

Oikawa turned his focus back to the trio in front of him and looked at Yaku and Lev. Once he did, a big grin filled his face.

Akaashi knew that look.

He quickly put a finger to his lips to signal not to say anything.

Oikawa winked back in acknowledgment.

“Oh well, Akaashi come with me! They have really tasty stuff over here!”

The omega took Akaashi’s arm and started to lead him away, wanting to give the pair space to talk more privately.

The rest of the night went by nicely.

Akaashi tried many of the different foods with Oikawa and learned more about Iwaizumi from his very own mouth.

The alpha told a few embarrassing stories of Oikawa, to which the omega pouted and cried how he was mean.

Akaashi could only imagine his future with Bokuto being hopefully somewhat like this.

He wondered if people would be a bit envious of their sweet relationship like Akaashi found himself being with Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s.

There was hope.

At the end of the ball, Akaashi found himself helping walk Yaku to their bedroom as they both stumbled the halls.

Both having a bit too many flutes of champagne.

They didn’t bother taking their gowns off or changing into sleepwear, they just passed out on the bed the moment they landed on it.

And off to sleep land they were. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment! Don’t be shy c:  
> What will happen next? Subscribe to find out!  
> I hope you guys liked Hinata’s little appearance! I really adore kagehina  
> None of my fanfics I’m subscribed to have been updating lately, so it really motivated me to write. I wrote 3k words of this last night at 3 AM haha I don’t sleep   
> Please do check out my tumblr! It’s easier for me to reply to stuff on there c:


	7. Tea Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenma doesn’t really like alphas
> 
> (Thank you guys for all the kudos last chapter !!)

Akaashi woke up in the morning with a headache and in between Kenma and Yaku.

Yaku was clinging to him while Kenma had his back facing him.

Akaashi let out a groan as he slowly sat up, trying his best not to wake Yaku, but the omega seemed to wake up anyways.

“‘Kaaahi…?”

The smaller omega sat up and looked around.

“We should really take a bath…”

Akaashi commented.

Yaku nodded slowly and stretched before groaning and holding his head. The two definitely drank a little too much.

“I’ll get one started for us then, oi Kenma wake up. If you want to bathe with us you should get up now.”

Kenma let out a small groan to Yaku barking at him so early.

“Already took one...last night…”

Yaku sighed and carefully got up out of the bed to get some water for their bath.

While Akaashi waited for him, he thought about the events of last night. He thinks he might of made a new friend, but he wasn’t sure. Hinata had seemed fine with him. Akaashi decided to count him as a friend.

He remembered how Oikawa had announced his pregnancy. He could only imagine the pressure that came with it, but it seemed like he and Iwaizumi were able to breathe a little easier now that things were officially cleared up.

Sure everyone already knew about their relationship, but to hear it confirmed was different.

It’s like it made what was real, actually real.

And it also made Iwaizumi less nervous about Oikawa showing public displays of affection from what Akaashi could tell.

In short terms, Akaashi was happy for them.

“Akaashi! Bath is ready!”

Akaashi let out a small huff as he had to drag himself out of the bed.

He was already awake, but getting out of bed was a bit annoying.

He wishes he could just fall back into it and lay there forever, but of course the feeling of disgust won over the feeling of relaxing.

So he got up and headed to the bathroom.

Yaku was already undressed- lord knows how he did it by himself- so he helped undress Akaashi.

The tub was big enough of the both of them to have room to move and more after that.

The pair took turns washing each other’s hair, chatting idly.

“So...Yaku?”

“Mhm?”

Akaashi peered over his shoulder back at Yaku, who was massaging shampoo into his scalp.

“What were you and Lev talking about yesterday…?”

Akaashi could only see a small part of Yaku’s face from the position they were in, but he could see it go red the instant he asked about Lev.

“W-What are you talking about!?”

Akaashi laughed softly and turned back to facing forward.

“Yaku, I already know you like him. So we can skip this little game. So, tell me, what did you two talk about?”

Yaku let out a huff, and stayed silent, but spoke up after a while.

“Well it was mostly him complimenting me. Then he started to tell me about his sister. And then…”

Akaashi waited a moment, seeing if Yaku would continue. But after a minute of silence he knew Yaku wouldn’t without some prompting.

“And then…?”

There was silence for a bit longer, before the shorter omega spoke up.

“And then...he asked to um...court me…”

Akaashi was surprised for a moment, the look evident on his face as he turned to face Yaku, making sure he had heard him correctly.

_Court?_

The look of surprise was washed over with a happy one.

Akaashi didn’t have to help the two get together at all!

The two had seemed to move along on their own just fine.

“Really!? Did you say yes? Yaku if you didn’t say yes-“

Yaku laughed softly, despite the redness on his face. He looked down with a shy smile on his face before giving a small nod.

“Yes...but I told him I want to take it slow. Since I’m new to this stuff you know?”

Akaashi gave a knowing smile and nod. He pat Yaku’s back and turned him around so he could wash his hair.

“Well now we need to keep you extra pretty for him, huh?”

Yaku waved him off quickly.

“If he doesn’t like me like this already, then I don’t need him. I-I’m sure Lev thinks I’m just fine like this anyways…”

Akaashi held back a small laugh.

They would be a cute couple.

Now if only he could find someone for Kenma…

The two rinsed off one last time and then got out, helping dry each other as they tried to mess up each other’s hair.

After drawing a truce, they got dressed in the silk bathrobes and headed back fo the main room to get dressed for the day.

Kenma was braiding his hair while sitting at the vanity, turning to give the two a glance before paying attention to himself again.

Akaashi took this as his chance and went over, wrapped his arms around Kenma’s shoulders and leaning on him.

Kenma immediately yelped and his hands immediately went to where Akaashi’s were on his shoulders.

“A-Akaashi! You made me mess up my braid!”

The blonde omega laughed despite his words.

Akaashi grinned a bit himself and ruffled Kenma’s hair.

“I like it down better anyways.”

Akaashi commented and let go of him. He moved to sit beside him on the long vanity chair.

Kenma huffed quietly and moved his hair back to its normal position over his shoulders.

“So Kenma...do you like anyone…?”

Kenma didn’t seemed phased by the question like Yaku would have been.

“Mmm...Yea.”

“Really!? Well...who is it?”

The fact Kenma had even given him that answer was a surprise to Akaashi. And he was dying to know just who it was.

“Well...this morning…”

“Yea?!”

“This morning...I was walking passed the mirror and saw the most handsome man staring back at me...then I realized it was just myself and fell more in love.”

“Kenmaaaa!”

Yaku’s groan could be heard from behind him as he was laying out his and Akaashi’s outfit onto the bed. Akaashi pinched Kenma’s cheek and laughed as he stood up to get dressed.

Today he would just spend relaxing with his friends he decided.

He invited Oikawa- and Iwaizumi if he wanted to join them- and Hinata.

And of course Kenma and Yaku.

Akaashi has fun introducing Hinata to the whole group, and everyone seemed to get along with him well. Oikawa even gave him the nickname ‘Hina-chan’.

The whole group seemed fascinated with his bright orange locks.

“Is that your real hair?”

Oikawa had asked almost immediately.

Hinata seemed to get a bit shy from the attention. But it wasn’t anything unusual.

“Yea...my family is the only ones with this hair colour…”

“Well then that stuck up Tobio-chan should at least be a bit excited to have such a cool mate! Pups with your hair would be adorable.”

The thought of making pups with Kageyama had Hinata turning a bright red.

The sight made Oikawa tease him more.

“When you two get married I’m sure he won’t be able to keep his hands off you! You’re too cute Hina-chan!”

After a little more of the teasing, Akaashi stopped it.

He didn’t want his baby to die from too much blood rush to his head.

His baby-

Whatever.

The topic was changed from talking about the weather for the wedding.

Even though it was inside, Akaashi was still worried about bad weather.

He didn’t want thunder in the background while he was getting married.

Thankfully it sounded like it was supposed to be good weather, so if they wanted to dance outside, they could. Not that anyone would. But it was nice to have options.

Then the topic had gone over to Tooru and his pregnancy.

“How did you know you were...pregnant?”

Hinata got up in his chair to lean closer to the pregnant omega with sparkles in his eyes. Despite being shy of talking about himself having babies, the omega love children.

He adored them.

Tooru simply laughed at his innocent question and waited a moment before answering.

“Well usually you know once you’ve missed a heat. And then the doctor can usually tell...but I could just feel it. Iwa-chan must not have been very careful during my heat, because once it was over, it was like I knew…”

The whole group watched a small smile grace the prince’s lips.

“I’m just glad Iwa-chan is as excited as I am. He’s not very expressive in public, but when we’re alone he’s always asking to touch my belly, it’s sweet. I’m barely even showing! It just looks like I ate a bit too much.”

“And your parents?”

Kenma’s small voice asked.

Oikawa only smiles more.

“I told my mother first actually. And she told my dad. He was about to tell Iwa-chan, but I told him I wanted to. They’re both really happy for me. I’ve been a little trouble maker my whole life, but they never loved me less. I’m really grateful for that.”

There was a comfortable silence that fell in the room then that allowed the omegas to focus in on their lunch and eat properly.

The group talked about random things, their favourite colour, holiday, hobby.

But then the Karasuno lottery was brought up.

Though it was a bit of a sore topic for Hinata, he decided to explain it to them so they could understand just why the only rumours about him and Kageyama were about Kageyama hating him.

“How mean…”

Yaku commented sadly. He reached over and placed his hand over Hinata’s to show his support.

Hinata gave him a small smile in return and shrugged.

“I guess...but I guess marrying a commoner isn’t exactly ideal.”

“Well that’s just mean! I don’t see how anyone could hate you!”

Oikawa’s comment seemed to speak out everyone’s thoughts.

Hinata was a sweet excitable omega, who was cute in appearance. Surely any alpha would be glad to call him his fiancé.

“Don’t worry Shouyou, you always have us. And I’m sure we wouldn’t let him get away with hurting your feelings.”

Akaashi nodded in agreement with Kenma.

Hinata started to tear up at everyone’s support.

For once since joining the royal lifestyle, he felt a bit at home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment! Don’t be shy c:  
> What could I have possibly planned for next chapter? Subscribe and find out! I think you’ll like it c;  
> This was a super short filler chapter. I decided that after the 10th chapter I’ll take a break to write a small little one shot I had planned. I have a few so I might have you guys pick a number to decide which one I do first!  
> I made a tumblr! Please go check it out!  
> @ raviollialienking.tumblr.com


	8. Intermission: Rose Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of miscarriage  
> Check out my tumblr! @ raviollialienking.tumblr.com  
> I wrote this is in one sitting I was so excited

Life was peaceful.

Nothing great happened In Hinata’s village, but he happened to like it.

Playing with friends all day.

Helping out around the house.

Hinata enjoyed his small life to the best he could.

He and his omega friends would meet at a barn on fridays and talk about alphas. It was a silly thing to do, but to them it was their little club.

It was a club for omegas who wanted their happily ever after, their true love, their soulmate.

Hinata was one of them.

From a young age, he dreamed in his head and out loud how he would find the person who would laugh with him everyday, give kisses on the cheek to, and of course have twenty kids together!

So maybe not Twenty.

As he grew older, the twenty kids turned into three or two as he got used to having to babysit some of the younger pups.

Hinata had a few crushes here and there, but it wasn’t anything that he was sure of.

He would be patient and wait for _his_  alpha to show up.

The Karasuno lottery was something Hinata had read about in school when he was younger, and to find out one would be happening in his lifetime was exciting.

Not that he wanted to win, he just thought being apart of the history was cool.

In fact, he and his friends would make fun of the poor omega that would have to marry the grumpy prince.

Saying things how the omega would never get pregnant, the prince would never want to have sex with a commoner. And how they would have to be dressed as a clown for the rest of their life, in the same dark makeup the queen was always spotted wearing. And the worst in Hinata’s opinion, the big dresses.

What a nightmare.

Poor omega.

When the time for the lottery came, Hinata dressed himself in his best dress.

It still looked a bit like rags, but so did everyone else’s best outfits.

All dyed different shades of grey or black.

He and his friends giggled to themselves, standing a bit away from the first row of the small platform that was made there this week just for this.

The King and Queen were standing there next to the angry looking Prince Kageyama.

“Seriously...isn’t this supposed to bring the public closer to the royal family? He should at least pretend to look happy- or not like that- until going behind closed doors.”

“Poor omega is going to be abused for sure.”

Hinata listened to his friends talk and agreed with them silently.

Poor omega indeed.

Hinata knew he and his friends had some chance of getting picked, but it was highly unlikely.

The omega population wasn’t big, but still.

Them? Get picked? No.

Everyone was suddenly silent as he Queen announced herself and then stuck a dainty hand in a box, filled with what Hinata assumed, names.

When she drew one name out, it was like everyone held their breaths.

Most omegas were excited for this drawing, thinking about the handsome prince marrying them.

And their parents were even more excited, wanting their child to marry only the best after all.

The Queen cleared her throat before reading the name.

Hinata hadn’t exactly heard it, because as soon as it was said all the omegas who weren’t picked started to cry immediately.

Hinata was about to make fun of them, when he saw all of his friends staring at him.

“What are you guys staring at-“

“Hinata…”

“Didn’t you hear the name?”

“Oh my god...your life is ruined ahaha!”

“Poor omega!”

They all laughed the last phrase and started to cry from laughing.

Hinata paled.

“W-What…?”

“Hinata Shouyou!”

The Queen called once more.

“Please come and meet your future fiancé!”

Hinata started to shake.

_Oh no…_

His feet, however, started to move on their own.

They walked him up the stage until he was facing the Queen, frozen in shock.

It was like his body remembered for a second just who he was facing, and he quickly fell to the floor in a bow.

It was then that his body gave in and he started to shake with sobs.

The Queen gently helped him up, wiping his tears with dainty hands that had long painted black nails, coffin shaped.

“Don’t cry my dear. There’s no need to be so happy you cry.”

So happy you cry…

So happy…

...you cry.

Hinata was forced to ride in a private carriage with Kageyama, who just glared at him the whole way.

The Prince sat on the opposite side of him, probably not wanting to get commoner germs on his nice suit.

And as soon as they arrived at what Hinata assumed was the castle, Kageyama didn’t wait for a servant to open the door, he just got out and left.

Hinata stayed inside, unsure what to do or if he was even allowed to leave.

Soon, a bunch of giggling omega servants opened the carriage doors and pulled him out.

“Oh! We thought you’d be a female!”

“The Queen had only the best female omegas to comfort and assist you, so we only assumed!”

“There’s not that many male ones here anyways!”

“You smell so good!”

Hinata remembered being startled by all the people talking at once.

He barely had any time to process anything, as he was being dragged into the castle, and stripped completely.

He tried to cover himself as he was undressed, but the omegas quickly waved him off and shoved him into a big bathtub.

The omegas washed him not so gently, as they chatted amongst themselves, giggling every now and then about how cute Hinata was, and how he was so short.

They also tried to convince him the prince would love him, but he wasn’t so sure.

Once the brutal bathing was done, he was put into undergarments and then a corset.

Which was the worst thing he had ever experienced in his life.

“Oh you’ll get used to it, don’t worry!”

One of the omegas waved him off, but Hinata wasn’t sure if he could ever get used to feeling like his organs were about to come up his mouth, or if he even wanted to.

Soon after that he was placed into a lacy black gown.

Hinata had to admit, the lace was beautiful.

And as far as poofy dresses he hated goes, this one wasn’t poofy at all.

It was quite normal, only flaring out a bit.

He decided he liked this dress.

“Hinata-sama I haven’t got a clue how you could go so long without a corset! Alphas could barely see your waist or hips at all!”

Hinata gave a shrug as he turned to a long mirror and looked at himself.

He could definitely see his newly pronounced figure.

He just wasn’t sure if it was a good thing.

One of the omegas placed a diamond necklace on him, the chain being a dark black to tie in with his dress, and right as they were about to apply makeup to his face, Hinata stopped them.

“Um...can you guys go...easy on that? Try to make me look...um natural?”

The omegas blinked at him.

Natural?

With this kind of makeup?

They agreed to try.

Instead of doing a smokey eye on him, they just put a little bit of mascara to his lashes to darker them, and then a little bit of eyeliner on his waterline.

They then put some powder on his lips to make them pale, before adding the slightest bit of red on the inner bottom and top lip.

They then made his brows a bit more of a darker brown and deemed him done.

Hinata looked closely at himself in the mirror, and while he would have still preferred himself without makeup, he had to admit he didn’t look too bad.

It was then that a scary looking guard named Tanaka led him around to show him all the places of the castle.

Hinata found himself liking the mysterious garden the most, filled only with roses.

White and red.

Though the inner decor of flowers were dyed black to fit the overall dark castle theme.

Tanaka told Hinata he could go there to relax whenever he wanted, noticing how the omega seemed fond of the gloomy garden.

Karasuno always had a bit of a dark weather, never fully sunny.

It rained a lot, and in the winter, snowed.

It was a wonder how they managed to keep such healthy roses.

The last place in the list for Tanaka to show Hinata, was his bedroom.

And waiting at the entrance of it, was a tall freckled male omega.

“Hello! I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi! I’m here as your mistress, though if you don’t like my company too much, we can find someone else for you.”

Hinata paled a bit.

“M-Mistress…!? I’m supposed to sleep with you or-“

He was cut off by Tanaka’s loud laughing.

“Oh no! Not that kind! I’m just here to help you get dressed, and be a friend if you allowed!”

Hinata’s pale reaction quickly turned into one of red as he realized his stupid mistake.

Once the embarrassment died down, he was a bit glad to have someone who would be a friend. And he was more glad that it was a male omega, it would be awkward after all, having to share a room with a girl.

Yamaguchi and Hinata quickly got along, laughing together as Yamaguchi showed him around the large room.

The room was a painted black all around.

A chandelier with black metal, same colour with the tables and tile and tub in the bathroom.

Though the rugs in the room were all a deep red. With an intricate pattern that differed with each one.

And the bed was huge.

It was also a deep dark blood red, with a canopy, with curtains that could encase the whole bed for privacy, but those were black, made from silk.

During Hinata’s first night there, he had eaten dinner in his room with Yamaguchi as company. Yamaguchi explaining things about Karasuno as they ate.

How everyone around the castle was pretty free spirited, it was just the old nobles that were stuck up. But they rarely appeared unless it was a special occasion so they shouldn’t be too worried.

How the Queen cared a lot about family, so Hinata should fit right in as the second son she never had.

Then he agreed to show him to the two other male omegas that were in the castle.

“There’s actually three, but I don’t know if we’d be able to talk to him…”

Yamaguchi trailed off and Hinata looked at him interestedly .

“Why not?”

Yamaguchi stayed quiet for a moment as he played with his hands for a while.

“You know Tanaka...the guard…?”

Hinata nodded, starting to get more interested, but also confused. Tanaka? Did he do something to the omega…?

“Well...he’s mated to the omega. And a year ago they were going to have a baby…”

Hinata felt like he already knew where this was going…

“His parents didn’t approve of him mating an alpha they had never met before. And he wasn’t even married to Tanaka either. And it stressed him out. Being disowned...is not a good feeling I’m sure. He had everyone else’s support though, the Queen was so excited to see a little one running around the castle…”

Hinata nodded and waited for Yamaguchi to continue. He knew Yamaguchi had to have been close to this omega from how sad he looked.

“The stress...it got to him. And he woke up one night, and. I think everyone could hear his scream...long story short, he lost the baby.”

Hinata felt himself tear up at the thought of that happening to someone, male omegas had a bigger risk for something to happen than female omegas, so it was no doubt from how much stress he was under the chances rose even more.

“And three months ago they found out he was pregnant again...so Tanaka is pretty much keeping him in the bedroom. He doesn’t want anything to happen again. No one is allowed to go in. I know he goes out alone sometimes though. I saw him in the garden a few times before...but everytime I try and talk to him, he disappears.”

There was a sad atmosphere for the rest of the meal as they ate in silence.

Hinata could only hope things turned out better this time for the mystery omega.

That night Hinata had caught Yamaguchi trying to sleep on the floor, and urged him it was fine to sleep together in the bed.

Saying how it was too big for him to be alone in, that he would be lonely.

After a while of refusing, he agreed.

Hinata wouldn’t allow his friend to sleep on the floor when the huge bed would fit them just fine.

The two omegas fell asleep on separate sides of the bed, but they woke up entangled in each other’s limbs, purring rather loud.

And that’s how Hinata’s nights at Karasuno mostly went.

When he started to eat dinner with the royal family, only the Queen and King would talk to him.

Kageyama just ignored him.

The Prince of course replied to his parents whenever they talked to him though.

Hinata remembers walking the halls once with Yamaguchi once, when he overheard Kageyama fighting with his father how he refused to marry a commoner.

Hinata had of course ran to his room crying.

_I don’t want to marry you either!_

After that day, the King and Queen made Kageyama and Hinata have lunch together alone everyday.

At first it was just awkward, but the pair got use to it.

Never really talking.

It was mostly Kageyama just staring at him with his usual mean gaze as Hinata ate in silence.

But one day he and Yamaguchi were joking around while getting ready for bed, when Yamaguchi suggested Hinata just telling Kageyama about his day whether he listened or not.

Hinata agreed to try.

He didn’t want to be married and then have to have awkward silence meals for the rest of his life.

At the very least he would talk.

So the next day he told Kageyama every single detail of what had happened in his day so far.

For the first few days, Kageyama just stayed quiet as the omega rambled on, but one day he actually spoke!

“That sounds stupid.”

Hinata had just finished telling him how much he adored the rose garden and how he wanted to maybe even grow one in his room.

The omega remembers quickly heating up, and the nickname slipped out of his mouth for the first time.

“Bakageyama!”

Hinata remembers all of this as he walks down the hall back to his and Kageyama’s shared room after tea with the omegas.

He had been surprised when they arrived at Fukurodani to hear they would be sharing one, considering they slept separately back at Karasuno.

It was especially awkward when Kageyama didn’t seem to care he was right in front of him when the alpha decided to get undressed for bed.

Hinata, thinking for himself, dressed for bed in the bathroom to save him from embarrassment.

Bathing times were also awkward, because everytime Hinata wanted to bathe, Kageyama decided to as well.

And everytime he had woken up so far, he was face to face with Kageyama, tangled up in each other limbs, and to be even more weird, he purring???

Purring for Kageyama???

So he had woken up Kageyama everytime so far by shoving the alpha away him and off the bed and onto the floor.

Which certainly made the alpha angry.

All of the thoughts made Hinata feel a little down.

His whole life he wanted to be with _the one._

The one who would laugh with him everyday.

Give kisses on the cheek to.

And of course have twenty kids together.

Maybe not twenty.

As he grew older, the twenty kids turned into three or two as he got used to having to babysit some of the younger pups.

Hinata was crying as he reached his bedroom door.

Wondering why it had to be him that was chosen.

He wondered if Kageyama had even cared much about the incident that happened last night.

The alpha seemed angry, but he didn’t know if it was at him, or the alpha that tried to touch him.

He opened the door weakly and walked in.

He hadn’t expected Kageyama to be there, and was surprised to see he was caught in the act of crying.

Seeing Kageyama’s face made Hinata burst into more tears.

In an instant, Kageyama was pulling Hinata close and letting out a relaxing scent, trying to sooth the omega.

“What happened!?”

He barked out immediately.

“Who hurt you!?”

Hinata shoved Kageyama away quickly and desperately tried to wipe away the heavily falling tears before giving Kageyama a cold glare.

“W-Who hurt me?! You! You hurt me! A-All you do is hate me! You don’t even try to a-accept me!”

Kageyama stayed silent as Hinata continued to cry once he finished talking.

“And you’re mean! You said the r-roses were stupid! They aren’t stupid! Roses are smarter than you! Bakageyama!”

Kageyama let out a big sigh and massaged his temples for a second before going and hugging Hinata again. But this time when the omega tried to push away, Kageyama didn’t let him get away.

“You’re right.”

Hinata stopped struggling once he heard Kageyama speak.

“I’m...right…?”

“I don’t hate you.”

Hinata stayed quiet at that.

“Ok maybe I did when we first met. But I don’t hate you now. I guess I’m just...not good with emotions...and stuff.”

“And stuff…?”

Kageyama groaned and stuffed his face into Hinata's hair. He inhaled the omegas scent deeply and sighed.

“I like you dumbass. I didn’t mean to be...mean or whatever. My communication just sucks.”

“Just sucks!? Bakageyama y-you’re horrible!”

Hinata’s voice trembled as the tears started up again.

“I thought you hated my guts! You’re not fair at all! You… You dummy! I’m gonna ruin your nice suit with my tears now!”

Hinata hugged Kageyama back tightly and then cried into his chest.

Kageyama pulled Hinata away, but it wasn’t to stop the tears from ruining his suit.

“I’m gonna kiss you now.”

“W-What!?”

“It’s what people do when they like each other right?”

“Bakageyama! Who said I liked you?!”

Hinata was quickly turning red at the whole situation.

Kageyama shrugged and pulled Hinata closer. He leaned down and pressed their foreheads close together.

“Can I kiss you now?”

Hinata turned even redder and looked away.

He stayed quiet.

“I-I guess…”

Came his shy response.

Kageyama hummed for a moment as he stared at Hinata's eyes, even if they weren’t meeting.

“You guess…? Well then I guess I won’t kiss you-“

“I said yes! H-Hurry up before I change my mind!”

Kageyama smirked a little and grabbed the omega’s chin gently and made Hinata look at him.

He slowly leaned closer and gently pressed his lips to Hinata’s own.

Hinata felt a spark as Kageyama kissed him.

It was gentle.

Unlike the alpha at all.

It made him start to cry, and Kageyama only kissed him more, pulling back to kiss at his cheeks and nose and all over his face.

The couple shared the rest of the afternoon giving each other light kisses, making up for the time they had lost due to bad communication.

He didn’t know it yet, but after the wedding was over, Hinata would go home to find a small orange vase filled with soil and a small note that read:

_Here’s your garden_

_-Bakageyama_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment! Don’t be shy c;  
> What will happen next time? Subscribe and find out!  
> Why did I make a filler chapter and then make an intermission chapter right after when I could’ve skipped the filler and put the intermission instead?  
> WELL I know it didn’t seem like it but there was important information in the filler chapter c;  
> Just depends if you saw it or not


	9. Marriage: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my tumblr!  
> Raviollialienking.tumblr.com

Today was the day.

Akaashi’s dreaded wedding day.

The day he found he wasn’t dreading so much anymore.

So far, the day started off pretty normal, if you counted being surprised by five omegas super early in the morning as normal.

“What are you guys doing!?”

“Akaashi-san! It’s your wedding day!”

Hinata gave Akaashi the best puppy eyes he could as he spoke, just as Oikawa had instructed him to. Oikawa had definitely noticed Akaashi’s attitude towards Hinata, and knew he couldn’t be mad at that face.

Just like he had thought, Akaashi gave a small sigh and ruffled Hinata’s hair, before freezing in his spot as he noticed a hickey on Hinata’s neck.

“Is that a hickey?!”

Kenma visibly jumped at Akaashi’s sudden voice change.

Hinata shyly covered up his neck, blushing slightly.

“U-Um...no…?”

Akaashi narrowed his eyes and Hinata quickly talked.

“Okay! Okay! Yes it is!”

“I thought so! What did he do to you!?”

Akaashi grabbed Hinata and pulled him close to his chest.

“He’s a kissing monster! Ever since we made up he’s been attacking me with kisses every chance he gets!”

“Do you want me to make him stop?”

“Well...um no-“

Oikawa immediately started to laugh and pat Hinata on the back.

“Ah, young love.”

He sighed dramatically and put a hand to his head.

“Hinata, you really should be more careful, we wouldn’t want any scandals to follow us home.”

An omega called Yamaguchi spoke up as he tried to cover the hickey with Hinata’s clothes.

Hinata had introduced him to the group a day after the tea time had happened, wanting his new friends to know someone who used to be his only friend.

“We’ll definitely need a thick choker to cover that.”

Hinata visibly turned red and tried to hide himself further into Akaashi.

“Guys lets not forget the reason we woke up so early, we need to get Akaashi to the garden!”

Akaashi gave Yaku a confused look, but allowed the omega to help him up and dress him in a simple gown, not anything fancy.

“The garden…? Why the garden…?”

Oikawa seemed to glow at this question, and quickly answered.

“Well since the wedding won’t be until later, we’re going to have some...fun hehe… The staff will be preparing every inch of the castle pretty much so we’re actually instructed to stay out there until the wedding. But we can have fun of course!”

Akaashi groaned and wished he was back in bed.

Seriously?

This was like the stupid ball all over again.

“Well how will I get to my dressing room before the wedding and get ready?”

“Oh we have to blindfold you and walk you there! The prince takes all day decorating the castle, just for his future mate. You’re not allowed to see until it’s done! Tradition.”

Akaashi covered his face and let out a sigh.

“Well then let’s go…”

Yaku nodded in agreement and hurried everyone out of the room.

“Everyone is waiting for us to start decorating the castle, so we really should be going.”

When they reached the garden, Akaashi noticed a tarp that was put out to shield them from the sun and heat. Though it was still a little dark outside, he knew today would be sunny with nice weather.

There was a table set up already with comfortable looking chairs around it.

Akaashi assumed they’d be having breakfast and lunch there.

As everyone gathered around and sat down at the table, Oikawa’s glow was noticeable.

“Ok, ok, now as we all know, today is Kei-chan’s wedding!”

Oikawa waited for everyone to nod, before continuing.

“Well we all know what happens after the wedding right?”

The omega wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Akaashi immediately covered his face.

“Oh my god…”

“So I thought it’d be best for us to give you some advice! And maybe if you have any ‘specific’ questions we can help answer them.”

Yaku gave Oikawa a look.

“How are we supposed to help? None of us know anything about sex. Oikawa you’re the only one who’s had it.”

Things were quiet for a bit as Oikawa realized that everyone here was basically a virgin besides him.

Kenma nodded awkwardly in agreement with Yaku.

“Yea...we can’t talk about that...stuff. I definitely know zero about those things…”

Yaku could see Kenma starting to go red at the topic and decided to bring the spotlight over to himself instead.

“The only one who’s had sex is you, Oikawa.”

Oikawa huffed and crossed his arms in a pout.

“Yea I guess I can see that now.”

Akaashi laughed quietly, as he grew more comfortable with the topic at hand.

“A-Actually…”

Everyone turned to the small voice of the freckled omega.

“I’ve done it a few times…”

Hinata was the first to react, almost jumping on top of the table.

“Done it a few times- WITH WHO!?”

Yamaguchi turned a bit red, but other than that didn’t seem too embarrassed by the fact.

Oikawa simply clapped and gave a cheer.

He wasn’t alone!

“Um...well I’m not sure if you know him or not Hinata… he’s Kageyama-sama’s adviser…”

Hinata seemed to be even more in shock, after just having calmed down back into his seat from the first surprise, he was now almost jumping the table once again.

“UKAI-SAN!?”

“No! No!”

Yamaguchi quickly shut him down as Oikawa carefully pressed Hinata back down into his seat for the second time.

“The young one!”

“TAKEDA-SAN!?”

“No- Hinata Takeda-san is older than Ukai-san! I’m talking about Tsukishima!”

Hinata was slowly eased back into his chair for the third time now as Yamaguchi explained.

“Tsuki...shima…?”

“Yes. Tsukishima Kei.”

Hinata took a moment to process things before jumping up once again.

“You had sex with Tsukishima!? The mean one!?”

Yamaguchi quickly looked around before shushing Hinata.

“Don’t say it so loud!”

Oikawa had now sat Hinata back down a fourth time.

“Hina-chan stop getting up like that! Anyways you should be happy for Tadashi!”

Oikawa turned to Yamaguchi once Hinata was settled back.

“Tadashi, was it only with him? Do you like him?”

Everyone seemed to share the same excitement Oikawa had as he spoke, since they all eagerly awaited Yamaguchi’s response.

“U-Um...Yea. I’ve only done it with him… I do like him, and I’m pretty sure he likes me too, he said- ah...no I couldn’t say this…”

Everyone watched as Yamaguchi’s cheeks heated up and he looked down shyly.

There was silence for a moment.

“Well...you can tell us...I’m sure everyone here will be supportive of whatever you’re going to say…”

Yaku encouraged, reaching across the table to hold his hand in a comforting way. Everyone agreed silently.

Yamaguchi breathed in deeply and nodded, before continuing.

“H-He told me he wanted to keep things a secret...until Kageyama-sama got married. He said then he’d openly court me… though I don’t see the point in that seeing we’ve already had sex a few times…”

“You were...careful right?”

Akaashi asked suddenly. Oikawa nodded, wanting to know as well.

“Yea I’m sure it’d be a problem to end up like me.”

Yamaguchi waved them off quickly.

“Yes, Tsukki takes his job seriously. He was always very careful. Also you are nothing to be ashamed of Oikawa, babies are wonderful!”

Oikawa seemed to genuinely smile at that.

“Yes, they are.”

There was a small pause, in the conversation, but Oikawa easily picked it back up.

“Kei-chan, I know the topic of sex is a bit uncomfortable, but I think we should still talk about it. It’s nice to let your concerns out and ask questions about this stuff.”

The tone of Oikawa’s voice was normal, but you could tell he was getting a bit serious with his words.

Yamaguchi quickly agreed.

“Yea, especially since it’s something that has to be done, there’s most likely pressure on you. It’s best to ask questions now.”

Akaashi listened to his friends talk to him.

He knew it was embarrassing and awkward, but he knew it was better to ask than be surprised if something he was wondering about happened when he and Bokuto actually were...in the act.

“Well okay...but don’t laugh at this question alright…?”

He waited until he saw everyone nod before continuing.

“What if… What if it doesn’t fit?”

“Oh it will.”

Oikawa replied without missing a beat.

Yamaguchi tried to hide in his laughter, but failed to retain his grin.

“Yea, that parts a bit scary, but it will fit as long as your alpha prepares you correctly and you produce slick. The amount of slick you produce can help ease it in more too, so just make sure there’s some foreplay and you’re good.”

These two were making it sound pretty easy, and Akaashi had a feeling it probably wasn’t as easy as they made it sound.

But it did make him feel better hearing this.

“Oikawa...if you don’t mind me asking...um… How big is...Iwaizumi-san?”

Oikawa simply gave a smirk and looked a way for a second, before making a size with with hands.

Akaashi paled.

“H-How can that possibly fit in you!?”

Oikawa laughed and stuck his nose in the air.

“Well wouldn’t you like to know?”

“Yes actually I would- Oikawa that’s scary!”

Yaku seemed to agree by the look on his face.

Akaashi could see Kenma wasn’t reacting much however.

“Kenma, I know you’re not scared of much, but how is that not scary!?”

Yaku beat Akaashi at asking.

But Kenma simply shrugged.

“It doesn’t seem...that scary…”

The blonde blushed and pushed a strand of hair behind his ear.

Yamaguchi laughed at everyone’s reactions along with Oikawa.

“It’s pretty scary at first...but once you do it…”

Everyone watched Yamaguchi become flustered and excuse himself from the table.

Hinata looked like he was freaking out in his own little world as he stared off into space with a horrified expression.

What if Kageyama was as big as Oikawa said Iwaizumi was!? He would be split in half!

Oikawa noticed Hinata and pat his back, starting to wheeze from laughing.

“Ahaha oh my god! Hina-chan! What’s wrong?”

“I’ll be split in half!”

Came his screeching response.

Oikawa seemed to cackle even more, and honestly who wasn’t laughing by now?

Once everyone was calmed down, and Hinata was convinced he wouldn’t split in half, the serious conversation continued.

“Akaashi, this is personal, but I’m sure we’ve passed that point by now after discussing my mate’s penis, you do know how to prepare yourself right?”

Akaashi wasn’t sure how Oikawa could talk about these things without blushing even just a little.

“W-Well...yes…”

“Good. Then be sure to do that before you let Kou-chan put it in.”

Akaashi’s face heated up at the thought of Bokuto penetrating him, he fanned himself a bit to calm down.

“I think I need some water.”

“Agreed.”

Yamaguchi spoke as he walked back to the table from wherever he had gone off to.

“I’m going to go and get some snacks and tea, any requests?”

When hearing none, Yamaguchi started to turn away to go off on his mission, but Akaashi spoke up before he could leave.

“Yamaguchi, can you have Lev bring everything? He’s a guard. Just ask for Lev.”

Yamaguchi gave a confused look, but nodded nonthless, saying he’d get him and then heading off.

Meanwhile Yaku looked like he was ready to pounce.

“Akaashi! Why did you do that!?”

Everyone except Akaashi seemed surprised at the outburst.

Not that outbursts were new with Yaku, just the person it was aimed at.

Akaashi didn’t seem bothered though, just a small smirk playing on his face.

“I thought maybe you’d like to see him.”

Oikawa seemed to catch on quickly, and soon had a smirk to match Akaashi’s.

“Is there something you want to tell us, Mori-chan?”

Kenma joined the smirk group, and everyone seemed to understand, except for Hinata.

“What? Why does everyone look like they know something? Yaku-san please explain!”

Yaku was blushing as he facepalmed and rubbed at his face before letting out a big sigh.

“L-Lev and I… Lev and I are courting right now.”

The small omega quickly crossed his arms proudly and stuck his nose in the air.

“Oh wow I didn’t think you’d admit it…”

Yaku looked at Kenma surprised.

How did he know!?

“Kenma! What’s that supposed to mean huh?”

Yaku pinched at Kenma’s cheek, to which the blonde omega groaned and tried to push him away.

“Congratulations, Yaku-san!”

“Yea congratulations, looks like I’ll need to be teaching you some sex tips soon too.”

Yaku immediately waved Oikawa off.

“There’s no way I’ll do that until I’m married to him!”

“Yaku-san! You want to marry me!?”

Yaku paled and quickly turned around to see a beaming Lev with a cart that had sandwiches and some small cakes as well as tea on it.

“That’s not what I-“

He was cut off when Lev had rushed over and gave him the tightest hug Yaku had ever received.

“Yaku-san! I’m so happy!”

Yaku’s words of protest were muffled in Lev’s chest.

Lev pulled back quickly and right when Yaku was about to yell at him, he noticed the now serious look on Lev’s face.

“I really like you, Yaku-san, but I’m not ready to get married yet. I hope this doesn’t upset you too much. We’d have to wait until a little after Akaashi-sama and Bokuto-sama get married.”

Yaku was about to tell Lev it was a misunderstanding, but couldn’t bring himself too.

What Lev was saying was unbearably sweet, he could feel himself falling deeper.

So instead, he let out a big sigh and rolled his eyes, before reaching up to ruffle Lev’s hair.

“It’s alright. I’m not upset. I’m not ready either.”

A big smile moved across Lev’s face and his mouth opened to speak, but in the distance his name could be heard.

“Ah they’re calling for me, they probably need help reaching something high up again. Well I’ll see you later!”

Lev stood up properly and brought the cart over properly.

As he was walking away, he hesitated for a bit, but turned and quickly gave Yaku a kiss to the cheek before completely running off.

The whole time this had been happening, the group had been concealing their laughter behind their hands, but as soon as Lev ran off after that peck to the cheek, the laughter rung out.

Yaku’s face was red from embarrassment.

He sat down in his chair with a pout and let everyone laugh it out, watching Oikawa wipe away tears as he did so.

Akaashi couldn’t remember anytime he had had this much fun, honestly.

Kenma and Yaku were fun to hang out with, but this felt nice. Having more than just two friends he could laugh with and rely on.

Everything just felt...nice.

“Kei-chan….hellooooo! Earth to Kei-chan!”

Akaashi realized he had spaced out a bit, and now focused his attention to Oikawa, who had leaned across the table to wave a hand in front of his face.

“Oh...haha sorry. What is it?”

“I said I know you know what happens after the wedding, but what about you know...after that?”

Akaashi looked around confused.

“After what?”

Oikawa groaned when he noticed everyone else was just as confused.

“I won’t sugar coat this so you can all understand clearly then. You do know Kou-chan has to cum inside you right? In this kingdom it’s one of the rules after a wedding. They have to check you out the day after the wedding to make sure of it. Even the sheets too! Invasion of privacy right?”

Akaashi winced at the vulgar word Oikawa had said. He wasn’t quite used to dirty words, but he knew being around Oikawa he’d probably learn to get used to them.

But Oikawa was right.

Each kingdom had their own after wedding ‘rules’.

Some, you had to have sex in front of other people to confirm it, sometimes curtains of privacy were allowed, and other times, they weren’t. Then of course they checked right then and there if the alpha had knotted the omega like they were supposed to.

In others, they were allowed to spend their wedding night in privacy, only having to have a checkup with a doctor the morning after to make sure everything went through.

And in very few kingdoms, not only were they allowed complete privacy, but they didn’t even bother to see if they had mated successfully or not. They left the choice of possibly creating offspring up to the couple.

Oikawa’s kingdom happened to be the last one, but unfortunately for Akaashi, his was the second.

Akaashi was a little grateful however, seeing as he only had to be around people checking him for a little bit, and it would be with a professional. Rather than having sex in front of most likely over ten perverted nobles who would save the picture for when they were alone.

He shivered at the thought.

Disgusting.

“Yes I’m aware…”

“Well...what if you get pregnant?”

Pregnant…

Preg...nant…?

Akaashi hadn’t even thought of that.

But now that he had, he couldn’t shake the image of tiny fusions of him and Bokuto running around the castle, and playing in the garden.

“I’m not sure to be honest...I do like Bokuto-san...but I still don’t know much about him. It’s almost as if we’re still a bit on the stranger level. So imagining having children with a stranger is a bit weird…”

Akaashi trailed off a bit, playing with his hands.

“But...I don’t find myself disliking the thought…”

Everyone was quiet for a moment, but quickly everyone followed in Oikawa’s lead in teasing Akaashi about how sweet he was being.

“Kou-chan is lucky to have such a sweet omega, I’ll kick his butt if he ever ruins your cuteness!”

Akaashi laughed softly and waved Oikawa off.

“I doubt it, so far from what I can tell, Bokuto-san is a good man.”

The rest of the morning and afternoon went by quicker than Akaashi expected it would.

The group laughing a lot, talking about baby stuff with Oikawa, and overall bonding together.

When a small maid came over, saying it was time for Akaashi to head to his dressing room to prepare, he was surprise to find the blindfold thing to be real.

“Seriously?”

“No complaining, Kei-chan! It’s tradition!”

Akaashi rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything as he was blindfolded.

On the walk there, he could hear his friends gasping at what he was guessing the nice decoration he wasn’t allowed to see just yet.

He felt a bit jealous they got to see it before he could.

But he kept his complaints to himself.

He heard the sound of doors opening, and a few more gasps as he felt himself being led into what he assumed was his dressing room.

He heard the doors shut, and then his blindfold was removed.

Akaashi’s hand slowly reached up to touch his cheek, staring at the scene in front of him.

The medium sized room was fully decorated, white drapes dangling a on the edges of the ceiling, the reddest roses he had ever seen gathered up in bunches to the white fabrics. And to cover all the walls completely, was a mass of white roses.

He reached out a gentle hand to caress one.

Had Bokuto decorated this himself?

Akaashi walked further into the room and looked up, seeing a mass of paper cranes dangling from the ceiling, some low, some high.

He felt a tap on his shoulder from Oikawa, and he turned to see a painting of himself, framed with red roses.

The painting wasn’t very well done, so he could only assume it was Bokuto who had painted it himself and felt a ping at his heart.

“U-Um...Bokuto-sama asked me to deliver this.”

Akaashi looked down at the maid who had brought them here, and saw she was holding a pillow, on it was an emerald necklace and an envelope.

With a shaky hand, Akaashi took the envelope and pulled out a not so neatly written letter.

Bokuto definitely wrote this himself.

It read:

_Akaashi,_

_I know it feels like we’re still strangers, but I feel connected to you._

_So I want to make your wedding day as beautiful as you are._

_This room took me this whole past week to decorate! And I started your portrait a little before the ball._

_I hope you like it, it’s not the best, but I really tried!_

_It’s not nearly as good looking as you though…_

_Please wear this necklace for the wedding!_

_You look lovely in green, it matches your eyes._

_-Bokuto-san  
(Please call me Koutarou!)_

Akaashi wiped away the tears that threatened to escape.

He didn’t know how to feel.

He wasn’t sure if he should just give up his heart to Bokuto right now, or wait a bit longer.

But in truth he wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait.

“Kei-chan I’m jealous! I wish Iwa-chan was this romantic!”

Akaashi let out a small laugh and gently took the necklace, keeping the note close.

He was certain now that he was ready for marriage.

Only if that marriage was with his Bokuto-san.

Soon a few more omega servants came in carrying what he assumed was his wedding dress, along with his friends outfits.

“They’re allowed to get ready with me!?”

Akaashi found himself asking rather excitedly.

The maid, who Akaashi assumed was in charge, nodded with a small smile on her face.

“Bokuto-sama said we were not to interrupt you all and to make sure everyone was comfortable and together!”

Akaashi felt his heart warming at that. Yet another time Bokuto was thinking about him and how he’d feel.

The servants then helped Akaashi strip down, even until he wasn’t wearing his undergarments either.   
  
He tried to cover himself to his best ability, feeling completely embarrassed.

“Is this...necessary?”

“Yes! We have something special for you to wear! It is your wedding day after all!”

Akaashi’s whole face turned red as he understood exactly what that meant.

He could hear Oikawa snickering somewhere in the room.

But nonetheless, he let the servants dress him in the pure white lingerie.

“I-Is the top part supposed to be so...see through…?”

The head maid giggled waved Akaashi off.

“He’ll be seeing much more than your nipples, your highness.”

Akaashi suddenly felt more flustered at that thought.

He was glad that at least his panties area wasn’t see through, unlike the rest of the body suit.

Then of course it was time for the rest of the outfit.

The whole dress process was a bit of a struggle, Akaashi starting to cry everytime he caught himself in the mirror.

His friends had to stop what they were doing to go comfort him.

He didn’t know the cause of his crying, but he did know they weren’t tears of sadness.

In the end a teary-eyed Akashi stood face to face with himself in a beautiful pure white gown.

The neckline allowed just a bit of his collarbone and some of his shoulders to show, the sleeves going down to his elbow, then flaring out in beautiful ruffles. There was ruffled lace that went along the top of the bodice, followed by intricate design underneath. Down the bottom of the dress was smooth and slick, puffing out like a medium sized ball gown, the sides popping out a bit more with layered fabric on each side. Everything had details, down to the smallest size. And with his wedding crown, he wore with a short veil attached.

He could already imagine Bokuto picking it up to give him a passionate kiss, his very first.

The only colour that popped on him, was the green emeralds that lined Akaashi’s neck, making his eyes pop more than usual.

“Akaashi-san! You look so pretty!”

Hinata gushed as he scooted close to look in the mirror besides Akaashi.

Akaashi smiled warmly at the orange haired omega and let his hand run through the soft locks.

“Do people from Karasuno really always wear black?”

He found himself asking without thinking much.

“Doesn’t that get a little boring?”

Hinata hummed a little and looked down at his black gown, with hints of red, and shrugged.

“I quite like the colour. It’s just our style I guess. Why? Do you not...like it…?”

Akaashi quickly shook his head.

“No, no! You look very cute! Despite being in such a gloomy colour...Kageyama is a very lucky prince hmm?”

Hinata blushed a deep red and looked away shyly.

Akaashi simply smiled and pat his back, before turning around to see how the rest of his friends were looking.

Oikawa was dressed in a light blue gown that looked a little loose. No doubt to not put pressure on his belly. He wore a simple white ribbon around his neck to match the white accents on the outfit.

“Tooru you look very nice. I hope Iwaizumi-san isn’t too hard on you later.”

Akaashi teased.

Oikawa just laughed as he touched up his makeup. Apparently maids never do a good job with it, so he always has to do it himself.

Akaashi thinks Kenma and Yaku do his makeup just fine, but today he wasn’t wearing any. He wanted to be natural.

“I hope he is.”

Was all the brown-haired omega offered.

Akaashi rolled his eyes, laughing quietly, and went over to Yaku and Kenma. He laughed as he noticed Yamaguchi struggling to put lipstick on Hinata.

“I told you I only wear red!”

“Hinata black is traditional for weddings!”

Akaashi noticed a bit of an uneasy face on Kenma and was concerned immediately. He could tell Yaku probably sensed something off, but wasn’t saying anything.

“Kenma…?”

He asked carefully.

“Are you not feeling well? Oh! Is your heat close by?”

Kenma glanced up at Akaashi and stayed quiet. Only speaking up after a bit of silence.

“Must be.”

Akaashi didn’t buy it much, but decided not to press. He turned to Yaku and offered a small smile.

“Did Kenma pick your outfits? Red looks nice on you both.”

Yaku reached over to Kenma and squeezed his hand as he replied.

“You know he did. He’s got a good fashion sense, always making sure we look our best.”

Akaashi nodded in agreement and let out a small sigh of content. He stared at the painting on the wall with a small smile. He hoped he’d be allowed to keep that.

It wasn’t the best painting, or very good at all, but he loved it.

Bokuto made it just for him.

“Someone’s happy.”

Oikawa teased as he came up from behind.

“Mhm…”

Akaashi hummed in return as he turned his focus back to Yaku and Kenma.

“Yaku, will you be dancing with Lev?”

Oikawa asked as he leaned himself onto Akaashi. The omega seemed to realize the way he attached himself to Akaashi and quickly pulled off a bit embarrassed.

“Sorry-“

“Don’t worry, I hear omegas need to touch and be touched a lot when pregnant, especially males, it’s fine.”

Akaashi offered a small smile and guided Oikawa back to leaning on him again. Oikawa wasn’t much taller than him, so it was nothing he couldn’t handle. He even wrapped an arm around the taller’s waist, trying to do something he thought the omega’s alpha would do if this were to happen to him.

Akaashi was sure Oikawa must be missing Iwaizumi, having been away from him all day it was no doubt he was anxious from not being around his Alpha practically all day.

Akaashi felt a bit bad knowing he was probably the reason the two were separated temporarily.

Oikawa nuzzled into Akaashi’s neck and muttered a small ‘thank you’.

Yaku wanted to move past the awkward interaction, so he replied to Oikawa’s teasing.

“If Lev doesn’t dance with me I think I’d be a little angry.”

He huffed out, crossing his arms and trying his hardest not to be embarrassed by his own words.

Oikawa and Akaashi held back their laughter as to not make Yaku shy away from the topic completely.

“Kei-chan…? Kenma smells a bit...weird. Is he alright?”

Oikawa asked in a whisper as Yaku started to talk about how clumsy Lev’s dancing was and how many times his feet were stepped on the last time.

“I don’t know what’s wrong, but I can’t necessarily smell anything off in his scent.”

Oikawa gave Akaashi a look before dropping the subject and picking up in Yaku’s conversation.

“You should teach him to dance then, Mori-chan! That’d be cute.”

Yaku refused to give in to Oikawa’s teasing.

“I-I will! I want my toes to be safe!”

Akaashi smiled at Yaku’s answer and nudged Oikawa to hint to stop teasing him, to which the omega replied but nuzzling more into his neck.

When Yamaguchi and Hinata reunited with the group, after struggling to put makeup on, the conversation moved over to talking about random small things.

Favourite colour, food, more babies.

Then Oikawa went on a small rant about how much he loved Iwaizumi, the whole group having to calm the crying omega down.

“You’ll see him soon!”

“He’s probably thinking of you right now, Tooru, don't cry you’ll see him soon.”

“Just focus on what you’ll do when you see him.”

“Whenever I don’t see him for a while I get frustrated! I’ll want to fuck him once I see him!”

This only led to make hysterics.

“You can’t do that!”

Oikawa eventually calmed down after a while of crying his stress out, then he got angry at his messed up makeup and went to reapply it.

After that, things went back to calm and normal.

“Akaashi-sama! We must start making our way down!”

Until that happened.

Then his heart started to beat like crazy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment ! Don’t be shy c;  
> What’s up with Kenma? Subscribe to find out!  
> This took a bit for me to write since I was busy for once in a long time  
> I quite like the way my writing has evolved, this whole series has made me very proud so far, thanks to everyone who’s read this and supported me!  
> After this next chapter I will be taking a small break, to write 2 one shots (not related to this) just to write some things I’ve been dying to write. And then I’ll continue! This story is far from over!


	10. The End. ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out my Tumblr! @ raviollialienking

Akaashi’s heart was pounding out of his chest the whole way around the castle, down the halls, staring at everything that was decorated solely for him.

 

The windows were blocked out, so all that lit the castle were white lanterns, making the whole scenery glow in a pure light. 

 

The whole journey was quiet, leaving Akaashi to wonder alone in his thoughts as he stared at more paper cranes alone the ceiling. 

 

His steps felt soft as he stepped along the white ground. 

 

It looked like snow, but wasn’t cold. 

 

He wondered what it was, but didn’t ask. 

 

Every now and then there would be a blue lantern to give off even more of a snowy vibe. 

 

It wasn’t cold but Akaashi got chills. 

 

Soon enough they reached big doors and he knew exactly what was behind them. 

 

His future husband. 

 

His whole future actually. 

 

Two well dressed alphas stepped forward hurriedly, one to each door, and then suddenly they were both opening at the same time. 

 

And he was taken aback at the scene. 

 

There were barren trees painted a frosty blue, scattered along the venue, along with full evergreens frosted with what looked like snow along with even more snow looking stuff all over the floor, except for the aisle where a white carpet was leading to his handsome alpha. 

 

The guests were all dressed in bright colours like his friends(with the exception of Hinata), reminding him of the ornaments that were put on trees during Christmas. 

 

The room was dim and lit only like the rest of the castle was, with white lanterns and occasionally blue ones. 

 

But it wasn’t the scenery that amazed him, it was the fact that it was _snowing._

 

As in little white stuff was falling from the ceiling, and Akaashi didn’t know how or what it was, but Bokuto had made it happen. 

 

_For him._

 

His friends walked in front of him, each of their alphas coming up to take their hand and lead them off to the side once they reached the front. Akaashi had to stifle a laugh as Kenma was stuck with Kuroo as his escort, the look on the omega’s face was priceless. 

 

Kenma really didn’t like Kuroo did he?

 

Oikawa was the last one to go off to the side and Bokuto was suddenly close in his site. 

 

Akaashi’s walking got a little slower than it already was as he took in the man in front of him, staring at him with the biggest, dorkiest grin ever. 

 

Akaashi couldn’t help but cracking one of his own. 

 

He went back to his normal walking speed and he was soon standing directly across from his very soon to be husband. 

 

“Hi.”

 

Bokuto said quietly, it was quite obvious how excited the man look but was trying to hide it. 

 

“Hello.”

 

Akaashi gave a reply of his own before the priest started to speak, but to be honest, Akaashi heard nothing. 

 

He was only caught staring deep into Bokuto’s bright energetic eyes the whole time, not paying attention to anything else but the way the alpha, in return, stared at him with the big smile he loved. 

 

The only words he did hear however, were:

 

“You may now kiss.”

 

It was a sudden movement, Bokuto wrapping his arms around Akaashi’s waist and dipping him down for a passionate kiss that went on longer than it should have. 

 

Akaashi even tried to sneak in some tongue, but there was a cough- Oikawa- and Akaashi pulled away to catch his breath. 

 

Everyone erupted in applause, but to be honest Akaashi didn’t hear it, he was still caught up in the beautiful face that was now his. 

 

Soon after that everyone was in the ballroom, laughter and music filling the whole scene. 

 

And of course when the first dance came around, Bokuto was pulling Akaashi to the dance floor and pulling him close. 

 

Bokuto held Akaashi close to him as they danced to a slow waltz, eyes never leaving each other. 

 

“You look really pretty Akaashi, like really really pretty! Gah what’s that word that means super pretty!?”

 

Akaashi laughed softly as he listened to Bokuto ramble. 

 

“I think the word you’re looking for is Beautiful. You don’t look too bad yourself Bokuto-san.”

 

“Beautiful! That’s it! And don’t call me ‘Bokuto-san’ anymore! I’m your husband now.”

 

Bokuto spoke proudly and puffed out his chest a bit. 

 

“What should I call you then?”

 

“Just Bokuto! Koutarou even!”

 

Akaashi smiled a bit and leaned in to kiss Bokuto’s cheek. 

 

“Ok, Koutarou. Call me Keiji then.”

 

He watched Bokuto’s face turn a bit red from the kiss. 

 

They danced for about an hour- if you could even call it dancing, it was more of just swaying in each other’s arms, not matching the upbeat music playing at all- before going off to the side where people came up to them saying congratulations and such. 

 

Oikawa came up to Akaashi with the slyest grin Akaashi had ever seen. 

 

“Soooo...when are you two going to get out of here?”

 

Akaashi turned red at the question, while Bokuto just answered it. 

 

“In an hour or so we’ll have to leave.”

 

Akaashi wondered if Bokuto even remembered what was supposed to happen after that by how easily he had answered the question. 

 

Oikawa wiggled his eyebrows and nudged his alpha. 

 

“Congratulations.”

 

Iwaizumi said plainly. 

 

Oikawa huffed and leaned into Akaashi. 

 

“Sorry he’s just on edge because there’s a lot of people around and you know, I’m with child. You know how alphas get, or should I say, you _will_  know how alphas get.”

 

Akaashi blushed and waved him off. 

 

“Tooru, you like teasing me, huh?”

 

“Love it! But on a serious note, are you going to try for a pup maybe…?”

 

Akaashi turned a brighter red as he covered his face. 

 

“I- ….I don’t know.”

 

Oikawa laughed, but it was cut off as he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. 

 

“That doesn’t look too good…”

 

Aakashi turned to look in the same direction and saw Kenma tugging on Kuroo’s suit as he was obviously yelling at him off in a corner. Kuroo looked like he wasn’t interested in whatever it was and Akaashi pegged it down to friendly bickering. But maybe minus the friendliness. 

 

Akaashi doesn’t remember ever seeing Kenma so upset. 

 

A few seconds later, Kuroo was walking away from the omega off to somewhere else. 

 

“Maybe Kuroo teased him too much or something…”

 

Akaashi murmured as he watched his friend worriedly.  

 

Oikawa simply shrugged and watched the blonde omega sulk in a corner. 

 

“Maybe we should check on him…”

 

Akaashi nodded at the omega’s suggestion. He knew that Kenma might be uncomfortable with being around alphas right now so he decided to tell Bokuto he’d be right back. 

 

“Koutarou, I’ll be back. Tooru and I are going to check on Kenma.”

 

Bokuto blushed at the use of his first name, but nodded. 

 

Akaashi gave Bokuto’s hand a squeeze and then left with Tooru to go and talk to the sulking blonde. 

 

Kenma seemed to notice the pair as they came closer and tried to fix his demeanor to look a bit less sad and a bit more lively. 

 

“Hey…”

 

“What happened?”

 

Akaashi had to nudge Oikawa due to the omega’s quick response. 

 

Oikawa just gave him a look that said ‘what?’.

 

“Nothing why?”

 

Akaashi and Oikawa shared a look as the blonde blatantly lied to them. 

 

“Nothing...you just seemed a bit sad...”

 

Kenma seemed to get a bit aggressive at Akaashi’s statement. He turned away from the two and rolled his eyes. 

 

“I always look like this. It’s just my stupid face.”

 

Akaashi was surprise by Kenma’s words, the way the blonde hugged himself and caved in could show just how insecure he was feeling, so he decided to ignore the outburst. 

 

“Well-“

 

“Kuroo-“

 

Akaashi jumped as he was suddenly cut off by a loud voice and turned around to see it was unsurprisingly his husband. 

 

“Aw man! I thought I smelled Kuroo here!”

 

Bokuto said as he looked and saw it was just Akaashi, Oikawa and Kenma. 

 

“I was hoping since the omegas were having ‘omega time’ I could have some ‘alpha time’! But Iwaizumi is busy watching Oikawa like a hawk from the buffet table, Lev is busy with Yaku getting mad at him, and I can’t find Kuroo!”

 

Kenma muttered something under his breath. 

 

“What was that?”

 

Bokuto asked cupping his ear to try and hear what the small male had said. 

 

“I said he’s probably off with some omega again.”

 

Kenma spoke a bit louder but it was still quiet. 

 

Bokuto laughed awkwardly and played with his hands before deciding just to focus on his wife. 

 

“Well...what was Lev getting yelled at for this time?”

 

Oikawa asked, obviously trying to change the subject. 

 

Bokuto shrugged and gestured towards where the couple was, and everyone turned to look. 

 

“She just asked to dance! I can’t refuse that!”

 

Lev defended himself uselessly against the angry Yaku was was glaring at him with arms crossed. 

 

Yaku knew he was probably overreacting, but when he saw Lev dancing around with that omega, he felt his blood boil in jealousy. 

 

That was _his_ alpha!

 

“Why didn’t you tell her you have a date!?”

 

Yaku defended. 

 

“I didn’t think of that! And I didn’t want to be rude- Yaku-san...are you crying!?”

 

Yaku angrily wiped at his tears as they started to fall out, and Lev was quick to lean down and dry them himself. 

 

“I-I’m sorry! If I knew this would make you cry I wouldn’t have danced with her! It didn’t mean anything! Really! Your toes are the only toes I want to step on, Yaku-san!”

 

Yaku slowly calmed down as Lev cupped his face and dried his tears. 

 

“W-Whatever...hurry up and ask me to dance…”

 

The omega muttered out. 

 

Lev smiled widely and nodded.

 

“Yaku-san, do you want to dance with me?”

 

Yaku didn’t reply to the question, instead, he took the alpha’s big hand in his small one and led him out to the dance floor. 

 

“Whatever they were fighting about...it looks resolved. That’s good.”

 

Akaashi commented as the group watched the couple start dancing, Yaku clearly yelling at the tall alpha every few seconds. Most likely in defense to his poor toes being stepped on. 

 

During the time the group was watching the odd pair dance, Iwaizumi had snuck up behind Oikawa and wrapped his toned arms around the omega’s waist, pressing a kiss to their bond mark, making Oikawa shiver and pat Iwaizumi’s arm.

 

A warning to stop, but also with a knowing look that they’ll be talking later. 

 

“Everyone! Part ways for the royal couple!”

 

A loud voice boomed throughout the venue. 

 

“I guess it’s time…”

 

Bokuto said nervously as he took Akaashi’s hand and led him towards the center where everyone had parted a walkway for them, and walked down, handed in hand with his wife. 

 

Akaashi’s heart was beating fast as he walked down the path with his husband. 

 

He felt a squeeze from the alpha’s hand in his own and he gave one back as well as a small smile. 

 

The small hour that was left for them to dance and mingle ended quickly, and Akaashi found himself feeling both scared and excited. 

 

He could see a certain orange haired omega waving excitedly to him as he walked out the doors and he gave a small wave back. 

 

The whole walk back to Bokuto’s- Bokuto and Akaashi’s room was silent and a bit awkward as a noble alpha walked along with them, as well as a few guards. 

 

The bedroom doors were opened for them when they got there, and the noble stopped them before they could walk in. 

 

“Remember, a doctor will have a check up in the morning to make sure the marriage was consummated.”

 

He said in a cold voice to Akaashi. 

 

The omega nodded nervously and then walked into the room with his now husband. 

 

Once the doors were closed, Akaashi was being pressed up against the wall and felt felt lips on his own. 

 

It took a moment for his mind to process everything, but he was soon kissing back, eyes closing, arms wrapping around the alpha’s neck. 

 

Their kiss seemed to last forever. 

 

Bokuto’s tongue slipping in and exploring Akaashi’s own, sucking on the others tongue and pulling him closer. 

 

A small moan slipped from Akaashi’s mouth, and his face flushed in embarrassment. 

 

“I-I think we should get undressed now…” 

 

—————————————

 

Akaashi doesn’t know how long Bokuto has been between his legs, but it was driving him crazy. 

 

The alpha had first just said he’d prepare the omega then go in, but he seemed to be caught up in all the slick Akaashi was pouring out, and decided he wanted more. 

 

Bokuto’s tongue felt like a pulsing heat as it went in and out of Akaashi’s dripping hole, practically sucking him in more. 

 

“K-Koutarou!”

 

Akaashi’s voice was a bit higher than usual as he panted and tried to catch his breath from the alpha’s actions. His legs had tried to close from surprise when Bokuto first pressed his tongue against his hole, but it had only pulled the alpha in for more and egged him on. 

 

“P-Please…!”

 

The omega was close to tears.

 

He was more than well prepared damn it! 

 

Bokuto pulled away and let his arms come around to hold the smooth legs on each side of his head and kiss the pale unmarked thighs. 

 

“Please what?”

 

Akaashi groaned loudly. 

 

“You know what!”

 

The alpha hummed as he sucked at the pale flesh. 

 

“I’m not done exploring yet…”

 

Akaashi was about to open his mouth to speak again, but he was suddenly flipped around to lie on his stomach.

 

Bokuto made sure Akaashi had a pillow under his hips and one for his head to rest on, before pulling his hips up a bit. 

 

“K-Kouta- ah!” 

 

Akaashi had felt something thick line up to his hole and slide in. His eyes widened from the sudden unfamiliar feeling. 

 

Even though he was significantly wet, it was still his first time being stretched to such length, so as Bokuto slid his pulsing cock in, it of course stung a bit. 

 

Bokuto panted heavily as he was now fully inside Akaashi. 

 

“A-Ah...sorry I forgot to warn you I was going in...I hope it doesn’t hurt too much...you’re um...ah really tight…”

 

Akaashi hid his face in the pillow to hide the pained expression on his face. He was completely embarrassed...being physically connected to someone like this was...much more erotic feeling than he thought. 

 

“I’m guessing it’s not ok to move just yet...so I’ll wait ok?”

 

Akaashi nodded into the pillow at hearing Bokuto’s nervous words. 

 

“Sorry about the weird position...I heard this is most comfortable for omegas taking knots...and you know...unless you don’t want to try for pups just yet! It’s just we’d have to have them pretty soon anyways…”

 

Akaashi couldn’t help a small laugh coming out. 

 

He pulled his face out from the pillow and turned to look at who he thought was the sweetest person in the world. 

 

Always so considerate of his feelings. 

 

“It’s alright. I’d love to have children with you.”

 

He gave a small smile once he saw the big one that started to grace the alpha’s features. 

 

Akaashi presses back experimentally against Bokuto’s cock and felt a small moan coming out on its own. 

 

“K-Keiji…!”

 

Akaashi smirked into the pillow and wiggled his hips around for a bit longer until he felt Bokuto thrust back in response and felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through his whole body, making his back arch and a moan be released into the pillow he was using to cover his face. 

 

“Were you trying to tease me!? You’re in trouble now!”

 

He heard his husband’s playful voice boom. 

 

And he would have laughed, had his thoughts not be lost due to the sole feeling of Bokuto rocking him back and forth on his cock at a relentless pace. 

 

“K-Kou-!”

 

He cried out as he felt a certain place being brushed that felt like he had been shocked completely and it ran through his whole body, making his toes curl from the sheer pleasure. 

 

“Y-You like there?”

 

Bokuto asked, breathing gone heavy from both the feeling, and the pace he was putting in. 

 

“Y-You got tight when I hit there...want it again?”

 

Akaashi wanted to cry out.

 

God...yes he wanted it there! 

 

He wanted to shout.

 

Yes fuck me there!

 

But no words could escape, only loud moans spilled from his mouth. 

 

He’s sure he’d be embarrassed by his loudness later, but right now he can only focus on the throbbing cock pumping in and out of him like that was all he was made for. 

 

The slapping of skin was like music to Akaashi’s ears as Bokuto aimed for that spot again and he felt something like a scream slip out and he hid his red face into the pillow once more. 

 

He’s sure if Bokuto saw his red face, he could blame it later on him being exerted so much, but he had a feeling Bokuto would know better that it was from embarrassment and have a reason to tease. 

 

“So you do like there?”

 

The alpha commented. 

 

He had been holding Akaashi’s hips in his hands as he was thrusting, but he decided to bend over Akaashi’s back and place each hand on the sides of Akaashi’s head to get closer to the omega. 

 

He instantly went to attack the pale nape and suck and nip at it. 

 

“Why are you hiding your face? It’s too pretty for that, let me see…”

 

Akaashi shivered at Bokuto’s close husky voice, and even more at how deep he could feel the alpha in this new, more intimate position. 

 

Bokuto’s body heat was radiating on him, making him feel comfortable, and if he were not being fucked out of his mind, he might want to fall asleep and purr. 

 

Akaashi felt a hand slide up his stomach and to his chest where it pinched and pulled at his sensitive nipples.  

 

Bokuto seemed to like the sounds it was earning and pulled on the sensitive buds in rhythm to match his thrusts. 

 

Akaashi knew Bokuto was close, like him, because he had started to growl out lewd words, praising Akaashi’s body for taking his cock so well.

 

But after a while they became a blur as he started to teeter on the edge, and his vision hazy. 

 

Bokuto pressed deeper into his warmth, making his hips dip down and his own weeping cock to rub against the pillow that was helping support his hips and it made him cry out more. 

 

Every thrust he felt the pinching and pulling of his nipples and the soft friction of the pillow, it was driving him crazy. 

 

The feeling of fullness as well as the warmth from the alpha was driving him crazy. 

 

The thought of Bokuto filling him up with his pups and claiming him was driving him crazy. 

 

He didn’t even hear his own scream as he saw white and came harshly, cum spilling out on his stomach and the pillow, his velvet walls clenching down on the hot pulsing cock that was still thrusting in and out of him until he felt Bokuto’s hips stutter and a warm complete feeling, filled him. 

 

All that accompanied by a bite. 

 

Right on his nape, a bloody bite, from Bokuto’s sharp teeth that sunk in right as he filled Akaashi up to the brim, knotting the omega as he claimed what was his. 

 

While Akaashi did feel pain, it was overwhelmed by him feeling a dullness of pleasure that Bokuto was currently feeling, and it pushed him over the edge once more, and he was cumming again. 

 

Bokuto slumped over Akaashi and had to regain his breath a bit before rolling them on their sides and pulling Akaashi close into his chest. 

 

“That was…”

 

“Amazing.”

 

Akaashi finished Bokuto’s sentence for him as he took in all the things he could now feel from Bokuto. 

 

“Does it feel weird?”

 

Akaashi looked up at the alpha’s sudden question. 

 

“Weird…? A little. But not unpleasant. I can just feel how you’re feeling but...it’s a bit dull. But it’s still there…”

 

“Wow! Really!? Next time mark me then! I want to feel you too!”

 

Akaashi blushes deeply at the suggestion but he wouldn’t deny it. 

 

The thought of Bokuto proudly wearing his mark...felt nice. 

 

It would definitely keep desperate omegas away. 

 

Bokuto was to be king after all. 

 

Omegas will definitely throw themselves at his feet if they already don’t. 

 

“Ok.”

 

The two laid in each other’s arms, Bokuto listening to Akaashi’s purr, about to drift off. 

 

“Koutarou?”

 

“Yea…?”

 

Akaashi smiled at Bokutos’s sleepy voice and brought his hands to rest over the ones Bokuto had resting on his belly. 

 

“What made you go with the whole...winter wonderland theme?”

 

Bokuto pressed his face into Akaashi’s neck and sighed happily as he recalled the memory. 

 

“Well, you’re very pretty. And snow it pretty. But there’s also the ‘pure as snow’ thing and I know with all of the rumours and everything...I just wanted everyone to know how pure you were. And you’re so sweet. Like the cookies and cakes they bake around Christmas time.”

 

Akaashi felt shy as he listened to Bokuto’s reasoning. 

 

He leaned back completely into the alpha’s chest and sighed. 

 

“You’re too nice to me. I might fall deeply in love I hope you know that.”

 

“I already am.”

 

—————————————

 

The two days after the wedding involved Akaashi lounging around in bed all day due to the soreness in his lower back, and the moving in of his things into his newly shared room. 

 

Everything seemed so peaceful. 

 

He looked forward to his future life. 

 

Akaashi was in one of Bokuto’s robes currently, standing beside Yaku as he told a maid where to put the portrait Koutarou made him in their bedroom, when suddenly Bokuto came running in, panting heavily, a worried look in his eyes, seeming to have calmed once Akaashi came into his sight. 

 

“Koutarou-!?“

 

“There’s been a threat.”

 

The room fell silent. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment! Don't be shy c:  
> NOTICE: [I will be taking a break to write two one shots before continuing the series please stay tuned if you have any more questions about this then comment here or ask me on my Tumblr ♡]  
> I'm bad at writing sex scenes if you couldn't tell lol but I'm slowly getting better with practice c:  
> I'm so so so sorry for not updating for literally like a month.   
> I got sick for 2 weeks and then the rest of the time I was dealing with anxiety and trying to make myself better.   
> Please do go check out my Tumblr! It's an easier way for me to get in touch and respond to you guys  
> @ raviollialienking


	11. Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you’ve all been waiting for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the tags :p 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr!   
> @ raviollialienking

“Ok Kenma, Yaku, since you don’t have alphas you’ll probably be paired with one of the guards- what?! Where did Kenma go?!”

 

It was like Kenma had magically disappeared into thin air. 

 

Because he did. 

 

As soon as he saw the sight of those two large doors, Kenma was off. 

 

His anxiety levels were up too high and he didn’t feel the need to make them even higher. 

 

So he fled down one of the many halls. 

 

He walked a bit calmer once he knew he was out of sight, taking a good look at all of the walls and their intricate details when he was startled by loud voices. 

 

“What?! Come on- not even just a little?”

 

“Me? Like _you_? No way.”

 

“Hey!”

 

He heard footsteps coming his way, and suddenly he was being brushed past by an angry looking female omega, with a puppy-like Kuroo at her heels. 

 

“Not even-“

 

“Not even just a little, no!”

 

Kenma watched along with Kuroo as the omega left, curious what the alpha would do next since the pair hadn’t noticed him at all. Which was normal. 

 

No one really noticed him. 

 

He liked it that way. 

 

Or so he thought. 

 

Kuroo was turned around in the instant she was gone, looking down at Kenma with a smirk. 

 

“You’re the cutie with Akaashi, right?”

 

“You’re the perverted alpha who wants to bed every omega in sight, right?”

 

Kenma was quick to fire back, with the same bored expression on his face. 

 

However he could feel a bit of adrenaline rushing through him. 

 

He wasn’t sure if it was bad or good. 

 

Kuroo straightened his posture and put his hands up. 

 

“Got me there.”

 

There was a silence for a bit. 

 

The two just examining each other. 

 

“So you wanna tell me what you’re doing away from the ball? Was it too much for little kitten?”

 

Kenma narrowed his eyes, making Kuroo inwardly congratulate himself for getting that cute expression to change. 

 

“Didn’t want to go. I don’t want to dance with some random guard. I’d rather wonder around the castle.”

 

Another silence, letting Kuroo contemplate if he should take the chance. 

 

“If a guard finds you walking around you’ll be in a little trouble...my room isn’t too far from here. We can hang out in there.”

 

Kenma didn’t know what compelled him to say yes. 

 

“Ok.”

 

Throughout the walk to the room, Kuroo would try and put his hand on the small of Kenma’s back, but to omega wasn’t having it and was quick to pull it off. 

 

Before Kenma entered the room, he yanked Kuroo down by the front of his suit. 

 

“I’m not here to have sex, so don’t get any ideas.”

 

He let the alpha go and dusted off the nice suit before entering the bedroom and looking around. 

 

Everything was a dark colour. 

 

Red and black. 

 

It made Kenma want to cuddle up with blankets and fall asleep. 

 

And the temperature was perfect. 

 

He went straight to the bed and plopped himself down. 

 

“Comfy?”

 

“Comfy.”

 

He felt a weight sit down next to him, and looked over at the beast grinning down at him. 

 

Kenma will admit, he’s handsome. 

 

Too handsome for his own good. 

 

“You’re cute.”

 

Kuroo couldn’t help think out loud. 

 

Kenma was cute.

 

Too cute for his own good. 

 

Kenma propped his head up with his hand and let the other one lie over his body as he looked at Kuroo with a semi-interested look. 

 

“Oh yea? You’re not too bad yourself.”

 

He spoke before letting out a long sigh, and his hands moving to cover his face. 

 

“What am I doing…?”

 

Kuroo laughed at that. 

 

“Hmm...well. You agreed to follow me, as you said a ‘pervert’, and called this ‘pervert’ not too bad looking...I’d say you’re doing perfect.”

 

The alpha lied down to face the blonde omega. 

 

“So how many omegas have you fucked in this room?”

 

Kenma asked as he uncovered his face, expression neutral. 

 

“Lots. But do they really matter?”

 

Kenma laughed out of shock mostly. 

 

“Wow...there goes your chance of sleeping with me now, not that there was any.”

 

Kuroo laughed along and got closer to his face. 

 

“But I don’t think I would forget you…”

 

Kenma _had_ to laugh at this. 

 

He pushed Kuroo’s face away and turned on his other side, only to feel Kuroo get up behind him. 

 

“Why’d you turn away?”

 

Kenma didn’t have to look to see that fake pout. 

 

“So I don’t have to look at your hideous face!”

 

“Hideous- but you just called me not so bad looking!”

 

Kenma laughed some more and rolled back over to face Kuroo. 

 

The alpha was so close, that when he did so, their noses were touching. 

 

“I did...didn’t I? Maybe I was lying.”

 

A sly grin came upon his lips. 

 

“Maybe I…”

 

He pressed his soft lips onto Kuroo’s surprisingly soft ones. 

 

“Wasn’t…”

 

He finished. 

 

Kuroo’s smirk couldn’t have gotten any wider. 

 

“Ah...so Kitten does like me then?”

 

Kenma honestly didn’t know what he was doing. 

 

He didn’t know how he got here- ah that’s right he didn’t want to go to the party…

 

Maybe he did like Kuroo. 

 

Maybe he didn’t. 

 

What he did know was that damned alpha was a handsome...hot...sexy bad boy and Kenma…maybe he wanted to give in. 

 

Maybe…

 

“If I do?”

 

Was his smug reply. 

 

“If you do, I’ll have to play with you won’t I? Make your night less lonely?”

 

“You sound like a prostitute-“

 

“Your prostitute.”

 

A small smile played on Kenma’s lips, not seeming to come down. 

 

“Are you going to take my clothes off or just keep imagining what I look like naked?” 

 

Kuroo had to hold back a howl at Kenma’s reply. 

 

And thus that began the undressing of Kozume Kenma, him having to get angry with Kuroo several times, reminding him not to tear his clothes. 

 

If there was anything he loved besides his friends it was his clothes!

 

It felt a bit...awkward. 

 

Kenma being naked and Kuroo just staring down, with what he hoped was ‘awe’. 

 

After a few more seconds of Kuroo being silent however, he had to start covering up his chest at least, but was quickly stopped by the alpha. 

 

“Why are you covering up?”

 

Kenma felt his face turn red. 

 

“Well...you’re just staring!”

 

“Well- Yea! Because you’re beautiful!”

 

Kenma took a pillow and threw it at Kuroo. 

 

“Stop sweet talking me!”

 

He didn’t want to be told what Kuroo told everyone else. 

 

That thought...made him angry. 

 

He didn’t want to be talked to like how he knew Kuroo talked to the other omegas. 

 

“What- that’s not even-“

 

“Mhm.”

 

Kuroo let out a groan. 

 

“Ok and so what if I was trying to butter you up?”

 

Kenma glared at him dangerously. 

 

“Then I’d tell you to fuck off.”

 

Kuroo whistled and leaned down to place his hands on either side of Kenma’s bare body and lean close to him. 

 

“Feisty. I like it.”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

Kuroo hummed with a dangerous smirk on his face. 

 

“Off? No. We need to change that last word to the word ‘me’. Then maybe we can talk.”

 

Kenma laughed at the thought of himself saying that. 

 

“Oh? You want me to pretend to be that girl omega if she liked you then?”

 

“If you want.”

 

“Kuroo, fuck me alpha!”

 

He mimicked the girl's voice before the pair instantly burst into laughter. 

 

“No that’s not it, it would have been more like this,”

 

Kuroo cleared his throat before doing an impression of his own. 

 

“Oh Kuroo, your cock is so big! My insides! Ah! Fuck me!”

 

Kenma snorted.

 

Snorted. 

 

“Is that what she would really say? Or just want you want to hear?”

 

Kuroo laughed and pinched Kenma’s nose. 

 

“Hey I don’t wanna hear any backtalk from little piggy here! I thought you were a kitten but here you go snorting!”

 

Kuroo made a few snorts to prove his point. 

 

Kenma swatted Kuroo’s hand away and soon his sides hurt from laughing so much. 

 

When they calmed down, the pair laid dangerously close to one another. 

 

One naked, one not at all. 

 

Or so Kenma thought, but once he turned to look, Kuroo was naked. 

 

“What- how did you take off your clothes without me noticing!?”

 

“Practice.” 

 

Was the alpha’s cocky answer. 

 

Kenma avoided looking downwards, but it naturally happened and he was terrified. 

 

“No! There’s no way it’ll fit!”

 

“What? Of course it will! Omegas are made for this!”

 

Kenma shot him a glare through his panic. 

 

“Say it again I dare you.”

 

“Sorry sorry.”

 

Kenma sighed and shivered at the thought of something that big going inside of him. 

 

He wasn’t sure if it was good or bad. 

 

“I’m not supposed to have sex without being married you know? If someone finds out I’ll be labeled a whore…”

 

Kuroo hummed and pulled Kenma close to suck at his shoulders. 

 

Successfully leaving hickies. 

 

“It’s not like anyone will know…”

 

“I’ll know.”

 

“Sex isn’t a big deal you know? Everyone does it.”

 

Kenma glared once again. 

 

“It’s a big deal for me. If my future husband ever found out I wasn’t a virgin he’d be angry.”

 

“I wouldn’t be angry.” 

 

“Well that’s too bad you’re not my husband then!”

 

Kenma was starting to get annoyed and think twice about what he was willing to let Kuroo do to him. 

 

“Hurry up and fuck me…”

 

“Ohoho with pleasure, kitten.”

 

Kuroo took his sweet time, nipping and sucking all over his body, making Kenma hold back several moans. 

 

He wouldn’t let Kuroo have the satisfaction of knowing he was making him feel good. Not that Kuroo didn’t already know by the way his body reacted by itself. 

 

The omega’s cock turning hard was a clear sign as well as the slick starting to drip down his thighs. 

 

It was long until Kenma was muttering for Kuroo to hurry up in a shaky voice. 

 

“Anything for my little kitten.”

 

Kuroo’s fingers kneaded Kenma’s ass before his middle finger circled the dripping hole and then slid in slowly. 

 

Kenma gasped at the foreign feeling. 

 

Kuroo’s hands were definitely bigger than his, he knew it and could now even feel the size difference. 

 

“I’m going to add another, ok?”

 

Kenma took a deep breath and nodded. 

 

“Relax ok?”

 

Kuroo went back to sucking at his shoulders and chest in attempt to relax the omega as he slid in a second finger. 

 

Kenma squeaked a bit as he felt Kuroo’s mouth start to attack his neck. 

 

“N-No...not there! If you leave a mark they’ll see!”

 

He pleaded, a moan laced in his voice as Kuroo’s fingers curled in a heavenly spot. 

 

His back arched and his body jolted. 

 

“Oh right there?” 

 

Kuroo purred out and uncurled his fingers just to do it again and attack his spot once more. 

 

Kenma’s face was flushed as his mouth watered from the amazing feeling. 

 

“H-Hurry...more...more…”

 

He started to ramble as his mind started to fog from the sensation that he had never felt before. It felt too good. 

 

“Yes, yes.”

 

Kuroo continued to stretch him out with one hand while the other stroked his own cock, hardening it up to prepare it for taking the omega’s virginity. 

 

He would savor this moment. 

 

He removed his fingers and rubbed the head of his cock against the slick and twitching entrance, that was nearly sucking in his cock. 

 

He smirked down at the mess he had made Kenma become with just his fingers. 

 

He couldn’t wait to see how the real thing would make him react. 

 

He slid in slowly, keeping Kenma’s hips still with a firm grasp so he wouldn’t hurt himself as he eased the cock in. 

 

The look on the omega’s face was priceless. 

 

Kenma’s eyes had widened ever so slightly, his mouth opening in a silent gasp. His cheeks tinting more of the beautiful red as his body got consumed by lust. 

 

Kuroo took the open mouth as a chance to stick his tongue in it and quickly started to make out with the blonde as he thrust slow. 

 

The slowness didn’t last long, as Kenma wrapped his legs around Kuroo, hips bucking, begging for more. 

 

And Kuroo gave it to him, rolling Kenma to lay on his side and spreading his legs, one up and one down while he thrust fast and hard into the greedy hole that wanted more and more. 

 

And the sounds Kenma was making were the most beautiful Kuroo had ever heard. 

 

Who knew someone saying something so sinful as “fuck me harder” could sound like an angel was saying it. 

 

And the screams he let out when he thrust into the good spot encouraged him to hit it more. 

 

He could only imagine what people in the halls were thinking of all the noise they were making. 

 

The bed was creaking and shaking from the power of the alpha’s thrusts.

 

“Cum! Gonna cum! Gonna-“

 

Kenma wailed our before his back arched off the bed and cum shot from his cock, his hands gripping onto the bed sheets to help ground him. 

 

But of course Kuroo kept thrusting. 

 

Though not for much longer, seeing how beautiful Kenma looked while climaxing helped push him to the edge, and soon, he was spilling inside of a Kenma. 

 

The fullness of his knot making Kenma cum as second time, granted less powerful. 

 

Kuroo rolled them over carefully so Kenma was laying in his chest, the omega groaning as he felt his dick go impossibly deeper.

 

Kenma was breathing heavy, exhausted after just being fucked mindlessly. 

 

Kuroo was taking the time to scent mark Kenma, practically smothering him with his strong smell. 

 

It took awhile for Kenma to realize, since the scent was so calming, so comfortable. His body feeling like it was in the presence of its alpha. 

 

“Kuroo!? What are you doing!? They’ll know we had sex if they smell you on me!”

 

Kuroo just laughed. 

 

“Sorry sorry. I’ll get you something to help with the scent. A bath.”

 

He wiggled his eyebrows. 

 

Kenma hit the back of Kuroo’s head.

 

“I’ll do it myself you perv.”

 

“Wow kitten being so mean to me?”

 

Kuroo gave a pout before thrusting up into Kenma again. 

 

“You forget who’s inside you right now.”

 

Two more rounds of intense sex happened following the first. Kenma crying for more each time. And well, it was hard for Kuroo to say no to that cute dicked-out face. 

 

They stopped after the third round when Kenma felt sleepy, completely tired out from everything. Leaving Kuroo to watch him sleep, stroking the soft locks of hair. 

 

He usually kicked omegas out of the room once he was done fucking them, but he decided he liked Kenma.

 

Liked him enough to have him stay that is. 

 

He woke the sleeping beauty up once he realized the ball had been over for sometime. And despite the protests, he helped bathed Kenma as well. Trying to scrub the scent off but it only worked partially. 

 

“What will I do!?”

 

The alpha watched the omega panic as he couldn’t rid himself of the smell, when Kuroo suddenly got an idea. 

 

“I’ll be right back.” 

 

Kuroo left the room and while he waited, Kenma decided to dry off and get back dressed into his clothes. 

 

Kuroo returned soon with a perfume bottle and smiled suspiciously at Kenma. 

 

“Don’t tell anyone I gave you this ok? Our secret. Good kitten.”

 

He sprayed it on Kenma a few times before handing the confused omega the bottle. But before he could ask, Kuroo spoke. 

 

“It helps calm down alpha scents and stuff. It’s used for when we go into ruts and stuff. I’m quite a powerful alpha you know? My scent is strong that’s why it doesn’t wash off you easily. They have to spray a lot of this stuff for Bokuto’s ruts, we can’t have his scent affecting the maids you know?”

 

Kenma nodded awkwardly in understanding as he held the bottle close to his chest. 

 

“Besides, now I can scent you lots when I catch you alone.”

 

The alpha gave a wink before starting to lead Kenma out the door. 

 

“Pervert! Like hell you will!”

 

He growled, but it wasn’t threatening whatsoever to Kuroo. In fact, he simply laughed. 

 

“Yea yea sure. See ya later kitten.”

 

He winked and then closed the door, leaving Kenma in the halls alone to search for the room. 

 

It felt like forever before it was found and he was sneaking into bed with the two passed out omegas, before passing out himself. 

 

Ever since that night, Kuroo would touch him when others weren’t looking, catch him in the halls and have a quickie or a makeout session. 

 

Always ending with the pervert scenting Kenma like he was his own. 

 

Making Kenma’s body feel as if that were true. 

 

Kenma didn’t like Kuroo. 

 

He hated him. 

 

So why did it hurt seeing him flirt with other omegas so blatantly in front of him or from a distance. 

 

The way the pair’s eyes met when Kuroo had successfully convinced an omega to let him fuck them. 

 

Wasn’t he enough?

 

No.

 

Why did he care?

 

He didn’t want to care. 

 

During the wedding ball, Kenma couldn’t take it anymore. 

 

When he saw the alpha approach an omega right in front of him he lost it. 

 

Yelling at him over the loud sounds. 

 

“Why do you flirt with those omegas?!”

 

“Why do you scent me if I’m not yours!?” 

 

“Stop pulling me aside if I mean nothing!”

 

“Am I not better than those- those whores!?”

 

Nothing could have prepared Kenma for the last response Kuroo gave him before wandering off, an angry scent burning his nose. 

 

“Maybe you’re the whore!” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment! Don’t be shy c;  
> What could possibly happen now? Subscribe and find out!   
> It’s good to be backkk   
> Next chapter will be with the situation left off before   
> Thank you for all the kind comments I got from the authors note <3   
> Hope I didn’t disappoint with the Kuroken   
> I’ve been dropping hints all throughout the story comment your favorite :p   
> I love kuroken there’s no way I could leave it out! Though...their relationship won’t be easy hehehe   
> Thanks for reading !


	12. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been too long I know ;;  
> But the healing process is a struggle <3

Bokuto had never ran so fast. 

 

But when he heard the gossip in the halls, he had to. 

 

“-killed Akaashi-sama?”

 

Was all he heard before he had ran.

 

But seeing his omega live and in the flesh, he never felt so relieved. 

 

The rumor must have been twisted up in a sad game of telephone. 

 

He would have those maids fired. 

 

Akaashi looked confused and worried as Bokuto cupped his face and kissed him deeply. 

 

“There’s been a threat, I think.”

 

The alpha announced, making Akaashi’s scent start to sour in fear. 

 

“But now that I see you perfectly fine I think that it was just some stupid maid’s gossip.”

 

Akaashi didn’t seem to settle down much at that, he was speechless in fact. 

 

The omega stayed staring in his alpha’s eyes for a bit before kissing his cheek and looking over at Yaku who was just standing there awkwardly. 

 

“Yes...well, I’m alright. I was just fixing up the room.”

 

Bokuto looked around and smiled at seeing Akaashi was having the portrait he made hung up. 

 

“Our room.”

 

He corrected as his focus went back to his omega.

 

“I’m sorry if I startled you, don’t worry about it ok? You’re perfectly fine, I don’t know why you wouldn’t be to be honest- I just overreacted huh?” 

 

Akaashi wasn’t sure how to reply. 

 

“Um, I don’t think so-“

 

“Shit I just realized I ran over here on my way to a meeting! I have to go back, but I’ll see you later! Love you, bye Keiji!”

 

Akaashi was suddenly embraced tightly and just as suddenly let go of, watching his husband run out of the room only to run back in a second later to give Akaashi a peck on the cheek, then run out again. 

 

Yaku and Akaashi stood awkwardly for a while. 

 

A threat sounded pretty serious to Akaashi...but if Bokuto was saying not to worry...maybe he should just trust in his alpha for now. 

 

“Are you ok?”

 

Yaku broke the silence. 

 

“Yea...just a bit surprised but oh well…”

 

Yaku pat Akaashi’s back gently and gave him a rare smile. 

 

“Bokuto-sama said not to worry right? Try not to stress about it. You should be relaxing. After all you just got married, you know what happens after that.”

 

Akaashi pretended not to understand what Yaku was suggesting and ignore the wiggle of his eyebrows. 

 

“So you and Lev are courting now hm?”

 

He changed the subject, watching Yaku’s face go a bit red. 

 

“I assume you’re both taking it quite seriously.”

 

He waited to continue until he saw the small nod Yaku gave as a reply. 

 

“You wouldn’t mind marry Lev then, I assume?”

 

Another nod. 

 

“You know what happens after that?”

 

An evil grin broke out on Akaashi’s face as he watched Yaku turn red. 

 

“Keiji!”

 

Akaashi gave a small shrug and walked over to his bed, rearranging pillows and such as he got lost in thought. 

 

“I think you’d be a good mother Morisuke. Lev surely would be a good father, so energetic…”

 

He didn’t have to be looking at his friend to know he was dying of embarrassment. 

 

“Seriously Keiji...I don’t even want to think of that! Ohmygod!”

 

The smaller omega covered his face and slumped down in a chair. 

 

“I don’t even want to think about kids, let alone the idea of sex! Having someone look at your body in such a way- isn’t it scary?” 

 

Akaashi hummed at the unusual question. 

 

In his kingdom omegas were taught young that all they were good for was making their alpha happy, and as he learned later, sex was one of those ways. 

 

He never really figured he had much of a choice. 

 

He knew he’d be queen one day, so producing an Heir was a _must_.

 

For Yaku it seemed different however. 

 

He could choose to be a maiden his whole life, just bear the heats alone as they got more painful with each year, body demanding an alpha, or child even. 

 

Akaashi wondered how he might feel if he had a choice in the matter. 

 

“I guess it can be. You feel more vulnerable…but there’s something about being able to show that side to someone you like…that feels good. I was lucky Koutarou was such a good fiancé, but I guess if I didn’t end up liking him it would have been a bad feeling.”

 

His first time would definitely not have been a now cherished memory if Bokuto had not been...Bokuto. 

 

Akaashi was lucky he had an attractive husband. 

 

Not only in looks, but personality. 

 

“You get to choose your mate Mori, so don’t worry ok? If Lev if the person you choose, when the time comes everything will feel right. Trust your instinct.”

 

Akaashi looked back over his shoulder with a small smile. 

 

Yaku’s expression made Akaashi burst into laughter. 

 

He looked like he was about to die of embarrassment any second.

 

Kenma suddenly came in and Yaku used it as an escape from the topic. 

 

“Kenma- what happened to your hair?!” 

 

Akaashi turned to see what Yaku was exclaiming about to see Kenma’s wild hair. 

 

Kenma just moved his eyes around awkwardly for a few seconds. 

 

“I was...attacked by some bird in the garden…”

 

Both omegas gasped. 

 

“Oh my! Is that why you have leaves in your hair?!”

 

Kenma nodded slowly to Akaashi’s question. 

 

“A bird?”

 

Yaku questioned. 

 

The small omega could tell something was up. 

 

“Yes a bird.” 

 

Akaashi watched Yaku stare Kenma down. The blonde looking down at the floor getting obviously more nervous with each second. 

 

Suddenly it clicked in Akaashi’s head. 

 

“Oh my god! You’re lying aren’t you?! What happened? Were you jumped!?”

 

Kenma flinched at all the questions surrounding him. 

 

“Keiji, I don’t think he was attacked. Kenma you have 5 seconds to tell us what this is all about before I put the pieces together myself.”

 

Yaku put his hands on his hips and glared at the blonde threateningly. 

 

Kenma put his face in his hands and groaned before mumbling a grouchy ‘fine’.

 

“But this stays between us ok?”

 

Both omegas nodded, having no objections. 

 

Kenma sat down on the sofa with a shaky shy, obviously quite nervous and not seeming to know where to begin. 

 

“You know...the guard Kuroo…?”

 

There was silence. 

 

“He-“

 

“I’m gonna kick his ass.”

 

Yaku spoke up suddenly, a fired up Akaashi by his side. 

 

“How dare he violate-“

 

“No, no no no no! He didn’t do- _that_! We...we just had sex ok?”

 

The room felt awkward. 

 

Kenma felt burning under the shocked faces of Akaashi and Yaku. 

 

“O-Oh…”

 

Was Akaashi’s stuttering response, trying to be as supportive as he could for his friend. 

 

But he knew this was a terrible situation. 

 

In the Fukurodani Kingdom they don’t check if you’re a virgin before marriage, however if your alpha is suspecting that you are not one, it’s an obligation to get checked out. 

 

Almost every omega gets checked unless they have a caring alpha who doesn’t care about that stuff, but with Kenma having barely any status, if he were to marry it would most definitely happen. 

 

“Kenma-“

 

Akaashi was interrupted with Yaku’s sudden, but most definitely important question. 

 

“Were you careful!? Did he knot!? Pull out??!”

 

Kenma’s face turned beet red at the invasive questions. 

 

“I-I don’t know...I know this sounds dumb...but I always get lost in the moment…”

 

Both omegas jaws had dropped. 

 

And in an instant they had rushed over and started to sniff at Kenma’s scent glands, searching for even a slight hint of pregnancy. 

 

But thankfully found none. 

 

It’s either too early to tell, or not there at all. 

 

“You’re so lucky you’re not close to your heat Kenma! Otherwise you’d be pregnant!”

 

Yaku scolded, he was 

_not_ taking this lightly. 

 

“That’s just a myth!”

 

Kenma fired back. 

 

“You can still get pregnant while not in heat.”

 

“Oh so you’re wanting to do that then?”

 

“No…”

 

Akaashi watched his two friends bicker. 

 

Stressed out entirely. 

 

He didn’t even notice the hand he placed on his stomach. 

 

“Yaku, Kenma...please...let’s not fight ok? Kenma...I support what you want to do, but...what about your future husband?”

 

The question Kenma has been ignoring was asked. 

 

Not for the first time. 

 

No, he asked himself it a lot. 

 

But for the first time, he had to answer. 

 

“I don’t know…”

 

Yaku tugged at his own hair in frustration, the thought of Kenma not having a good future tugged at his heart. 

 

“Well what about Kuroo?”

 

Akaashi suggested, to which Kenma gave a quick reply. 

 

“ _What_ _about_ _him?_ ”

 

“Well...you two seem to be quite caught up in each other if you um...mate every day…clearly there’s feelings...”

 

Kenma’s expression turned a bit sad. 

 

“Well...I had a fight with him recently...I don’t even know why I agreed to see him today, it was just angry...no soft yet rough touching at all. Didn’t feel right.”

 

There was a bit of silence. 

 

“A fight about what?”

 

Yaku asked, beating Akaashi to the punch. 

 

“It’s just- he acts so protective over me, always saying no alpha but him can have me, smothering me in his scent! And...and yet he has sex with different omegas every day!”

 

There were soon tears gushing down his cheeks. 

 

“A-And I asked him, was I not better than those..those whores!?”

 

The two didn’t pressure for the response, just waited for when Kenma was ready to say what happened next. 

 

“Then he called...he called _me_  a whore.”

 

“I’m gonna fucking punch him.”

 

Yaku said immediately, Akaashi nodding in agreement. 

 

“Thanks guys...I don’t know what to do honestly.”

 

“Well…I think you should talk to him. Maybe without yelling you know?”

 

Akaashi suggested. 

 

As much as he wanted to punch Kuroo, his friend cared about the bastard in some type of way. 

 

He was sure the pair could get past this slight bump. 

 

Maybe instead of the hungry wolf taking the kitten, the kitten would tame the wolf. 

 

Kenma nodded slowly, thinking about all types of things to say. 

 

“Yea...you’re right… I gotta go!”

 

Kenma rushed out the door, successfully knocking down a Lev on his way to enter the room. 

 

“Ah”

 

Akaashi and Yaku burst into laughter, it lasting quite a while before Yaku went to help the pouting alpha up. 

 

“Yes?” 

 

He questioned, slyly closing the door just a bit so Akaashi wouldn’t catch the slight kiss Lev gave him in the cheek. 

 

Akaashi pretended to not here the “hello Mori” Lev said in a hushed voice. 

 

And he pretended not to hear the reply Yaku gave “I told you it’s Morisuke…”

 

“Are you two alright?”

 

Lev asked in his usual loud voice. 

 

“Why wouldn’t we be?”

 

Akaashi asked from inside. 

 

“Um...well… you see..we’ve gotten a threat...this time by letter.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment! Don’t be shy c;  
> What will Kenma talk to Kuroo about? Will this threat be ignored like the first one?  
> Subscribe to find out!   
> Sorry if this chapter was a bit disappointing, I was so distracted during the few months it took me to write this, but it’s a new year! I’m planning on starting it off right

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment!  
> This is the most I’ve ever written for a chapter so I’m feeling very serious about this story!!!  
> I love omegaverse and arrange marriage aus sooooo


End file.
